Love Your Enemies
by Sasuke8097
Summary: 17yearold Haruno Sakura is new to Konoha High. The last thing she expected was to fit in. But to her surprise, Sakura made new friends, new enemies, and found out that even your worst enemy can become one of your best friends...or your boyfriend!
1. Chapter 1: New School, New Life

**Authors Note: Yay! My 1st FanFic! So exciting! This idea just randomly popped into my head one night, so I hope you guys like it! This is mainly a SasuSaku FanFic, but with a slight NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTent. Please Review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I never will, so there!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New School, New Life

After just spending one week at Konoha High, 17-year-old Haruno Sakura had already made new friends AND new enemies. Her new best friends: Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, were the best best-friends a girl could ask for. As for their boyfriends, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto, well, they got along okay, but they would always annoy the crap out Sakura whenever they saw her. Sakura would always laugh it off, but Ino and Tenten would always yell at Shikamaru and Neji later. Hinata was the quiet one, so she would just keep quiet while Ino and Tenten did the yelling for her. As for her enemies, well, she only had one, but he was the most stuck up, annoying, know-it-all that ever walked on the face of the earth (in Sakura's opinion), yet, he was the school heartthrob. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. With raven black hair, and onyx eyes, all of the girls loved him…. except Sakura.

"Hey Sakura! Wait up!" Ino shouted. It was Monday morning, the 1st day of Sakura's 2nd week at Konoha High (if that makes any sense!). Sakura turned around.

"Ino-chan!". The two girls embraced in a friendly hey-girl! -What's-up? Kinda hug. After a couple of seconds, they let go. "Have you seen Hinata or Tenten?" Sakura asked. There was a gleam in Ino's bright blue eyes.

"Well, Tenten is probably off making out with Neji, and Hinata is wherever Naruto is". Both girls laughed. "And speaking of boyfriends…"

"Ino-chan!" Sakura whined.

"Oh, yes! You've been at this school for a week now Haruno Sakura, and it's about time you found yourself a boyfriend!" Ino was firm, but friendly.

_Once that girl has her mind set on something, there's no stopping her!_ Sakura knew she was beat, but tried on last time. "But Ino-chan…". Ino cut her off.

"Hey, cut the whining! You're 17 years old Sakura! And you're not getting any younger!". Sakura laughed at this.

"Well, looks like there's gonna be one less single girl, and one less single guy at Konoha High this year. And I can already tell you the girls name" Sakura said beaming.

"That's the spirit!" Ino said slapping Sakura on the back. "Now lets go find you a boyfriend!". **_Bring! Bring!_** The bell rang. "Or, we can find you one later! See you at lunch Sakura!" and with that, both girls dashed off to their 1st class of the day.

Sakura took her seat at a table in the back of the room. _Great. My least favorite class of the day just HAS to be my 1st class of the day doesn't it! God, I hate history! Especially because of Sasuke! _"Well, maybe he won't be here today" Sakura mumbled, not noticing that she had said that out loud.

"Who?" said a familiar voice. Sakura turned around to see a smirk on the raven-haired boy's face. _YOU!_ "Uhh…no one" Sakura said blankly.

"Ya know" Sasuke said sitting down next to her "most girls pray for me to be here everyday. You're the first one I've seen actually praying for me NOT to be here". Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, well…" Sakura paused.

"Well, what?" Sasuke said smirking again.

"Nothing…" Sakura mumbled.

"No, tell me" Sasuke said looking at her this time; A glint in his eye.

"I was gonna say that I'm not one of your stupid fangirls".

"Hmm, your right" Sasuke said with a frown on his face, but it quickly turned to a smirkish-smile " You're more of a one-man fan club".

Sakura blushed angrily. "God, Sasuke! You're such a…" but she was

cut off by their history teacher.

"Sorry I was late everyone. I stopped by the coffee shop this morning for my usual latte' when…" but was cut off by the roar of the students.

"Liar!" the students shouted.

"Why do I even bother…" Kakashi mumbled to himself. "Anyway" Kakashi said, louder, and to the class this time "Today I will assign you your partner's for the 1st semester's history project. There were a series of groans from the class. "Save it" he said. "I will now announce your partners". Kakashi read through the list, announcing the partners. "Haruno Sakura, you're going to be paired with…" he scanned the list "Uchiha Sasuke" he said and continued through the list. Sasuke smiled.

"And you're HAPPY about this" Sakura said almost horrified when she saw Sasuke smiling.

Sasuke smirked, not bothering to look at Sakura. "You could say that" he said. Sakura blushed and looked away, but Sasuke had seen her out of the corner of his eye. "I saw that" he said smiling again, making Sakura blush even harder so that her cheeks matched the color of her bubblegum-pink hair.

Tbc…

* * *

**Authors Note: Yay! It's finished! So, tell me what you guys think. If you wanna know more about me, check out my profile! Well, nuff said. Better start on the next chappie... Review Please!**

**-MoGo**


	2. Chapter 2: The Phone

**Authors Note: The 2nd Chappie! Yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. ButI do wish I owned Sasuke! Grr... Be Right Back. I'm off to make Sasuke mine!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Phone

It had been almost one week since Kakashi-Sensei had made Sakura and Sasuke history partners. Sakura had been to Sasuke's house about 3 times since then to work on the project, but everytime she would go over there, the project was hardly ever mentioned. They worked on it somewhat (or sometimes, I should say), but they spent most of their time together goofing-off.

Flashback

"" speaking

'' thoughts

_**Ding Dong!** Sasuke's doorbell rang. He jumped up to get it. It was Sakura. "Why are you here" he said jokingly._

"_You know very well why I'm here" Sakura said smirking. They walked to the living room and sat down. Sakura was now used to Sasuke's home, so she wasn't the least bit nervous._

"_Do you want something to drink?" Sasuke asked._

"_Uh, yeah. A glass of water would be fine" she replied. Sasuke sighed._

"_Do you like, live off of water?" Sasuke asked smirking. "That's all I've ever seen you drink!". Sakura threw a pillow at him._

"_Stalker!" she screamed laughing. Sasuke laughed too. He walked out of the room and came back with a glass of water and a glass of something Sakura recognized as tomato juice. "So tomato boy, you wanna get started on the project now?" she said smirking._

Sasuke's cheeks turned the slightest bit pink. "Fine" he said setting the two glasses down on the coffee table. "Be right back…" he said, walking to another room. Sakura guessed to get the laptop. She guessed right. Sasuke walked back in holding a black Toshiba laptop.

"_Lets get started!" Sakura said cheerfully, but Sasuke didn't sit down just yet. He walked back to the kitchen. 'I wonder what he's doing?' Sakura thought, getting up to follow him. She walked in the kitchen to find Sasuke squirting whip cream into his mouth. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked, even though it was clear what he was doing._

"_Whad dod ift ook ike?" Sasuke said with a mouth full of whip cream. Sakura giggled at him, and Sasuke swallowed the mouthful of whip cream. "You want some?" he said looking at her._

"_You're kidding right?" Sakura said smirking. His eyes said he wasn't. "Uhh…I'll pass" she said trying to be polite._

_An idea popped into Sasuke's head. 'No, I shouldn't' he thought. 'But when am I gonna get another chance this perfect? No no no! Must resist temptations…' but before he could stop himself Sasuke aimed the can of whip cream at her and squirted it. Sakura hadn't expected it and didn't have time to dodge it. 'Perfect shot' Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura glared at him. 'Oh crap…' Sasuke knew he had screwed up._

"_What the…?" Sakura shouted. "Uchiha!" she screamed. Then an evil smile spread across her face. She ran to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of ketchup. "You're gonna pay, Tomato boy!" she said squirting the ketchup at him._

"_Oh, it's on Pinky!" Sasuke said with the same evil smile Sakura had on her face just moments before. He squirted the whip cream and it landed in her hair but she didn't notice._

"_What did you call me Uchiha?" Sakura said grabbing some mustard and squirting that at Sasuke along with the ketchup. Soon, they were in a full-fledged food fight that lasted about an hour._

_The food fight had finally ended. Sakura was sitting on the floor beside Sasuke, both were leaning their backs against the cabinet behind them. "You should see yourself Uchiha" Sakura said laughing._

"_No, you should see YOURSELF Pinky!" Sasuke said laughing also._

"_What did you call me?" Sakura said giving Sasuke a playful punch on the arm._

"_Well, it's getting late. Your parents are probably wondering where you are…" Sasuke said getting up._

_Sakura knew about Sasuke's parent's death. She nodded. "You're probably right" Sakura said getting up also, not wanting to mention his parents. "But don't you need me to help you clean this place up? I can't just leave it like this…" Sakura said._

"_That's okay" Sasuke said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I can take care of it if you promise me one thing"._

"_What's that?" Sakura asked smiling one of her famous smiles._

"_Promise me that we can do this again. You're kinda cute covered in whip cream, jelly, ketchup, mustard, mayo… and anything else I managed to throw at you" he said smiling._

"_Trust me, I promise we can do this again!" she said laughing. "Your not half bad either" she said smiling "When covered in whip cream, jelly, ketchup, mustard, mayo…and anything else I managed to throw at you, of course!"._

"_Are you mocking me?" Sasuke said smirking. He led her to the door._

"_Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not" Sakura said looking up at him. 'Maybe he's not the guy I thought he was… Maybe we've declared truce between each other…' A small smile spread across Sakura's lips. 'Maybe I was wrong…' she thought._

_Sasuke opened the door. "Bye, Pinky" he said giving her a peck on the cheek. _

_Sakura looked up at him. 'Yup, I think I was wrong…'. "See ya" she said heading out the door and down the front path._

'_God, she's gorgeous' Sasuke thought to himself._

End of Flashback

Ever since that day, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata have been bugging the crap out of her about it. **_Ring! Ring! _**Sakura's phone rang. "Hello?" She said groggily.

"Sakura, Hey!" Ino's voice rang out through the receiver.

"Ino, do you realize that it's 6:30 am on a SATURDAY MORNING!" Sakura said impatiently.

"Oh, did I wake you up Sakura-chan? Sorry!" Ino said apologetically.

"Yeah, whatever. So I know that my Ino-chan didn't call me for nothing, she never does" Sakura said sitting up in bed. "Spill".

"You're right. I called you because I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke. You KNOW he likes you Sakura-chan, don't deny it!" Ino chirped.

"Ino, for the last time, SASUKE DOESN'T LIKE ME!" Sakura screamed into the receiver. "Oops, sorry Ino-chan. I didn't mean to scream that loud" Sakura said apologetically.

"Your forgiven" Ino laughed. "But he does SO like you! Why else would he kiss your cheek on your way out of his house?" Ino asked Impatiently. "Hold on, I'm gonna 3-way Tenten!" Ino said.

It got quiet on the other end for a second before Tenten said "Oh my god, Sakura. Sasuke LIKES you! He likes you weather you like it or not! Believe it!". "I'm gonna 3-way Hinata, so we can all talk about Sakura's little Sasuke problem" Tenten said impatiently before it got quiet on her end.

"Ino, does Sasuke REALLY like me? Like for real? Or are you guys just playing a nasty trick on me? Am I being Punk'd?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan. Yes to the first 2 questions, and No to the last 2. How could you even think that Tenten, Hinata, and I would ever even THINK about doing something so mean to you?" Ino said sounding hurt.

Sakura was quiet for a second before replying, "I don't know…I just can't believe he actually likes me. I mean, he practically has his own fan club! Why would he like ME when he has all of those other girls to choose from?".

"Sakura, BELIEVE IT! HE LIKES YOU!" Ino and Tenten both shouted into the phone.

"Tenten, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?" said Tenten.

"Y-y-yes?" Hinata stuttered.

"Tell me when you guys get back on the line next time! I didn't even notice you!" Sakura said.

"I c-c-cant s-stay on t-the p-p-phone v-very l-long b-b-because I h-have t-to g-g-go s-somewhere" Hinata stuttered into the receiver.

"Oh, okay Hinata" Sakura chirped "Talk to you later!".

"Bye Hinata-chan!" Ino said.

"Bye" Tenten said, and with that Hinata hung up.

"Sakura, Tenten, I want you guys to come over NOW!" Ino suddenly burst into the receiver.

"But it's only 6:45am Ino" Tenten said.

"Well, get over it! I have an idea!" Ino said happily and hung up.

"So much for a good-bye" Tenten said and hung up.

Sakura stared at the phone. _It's gonna be a loonnngggg day!_

Tbc…

* * *

**Authors Note: It's Finished! Tell me what you think! Wait! What am I doing! I left Sasuke alone! He might escape! -runs after sasuke- "Sasuke! Come back! I have tomatoes...!"**

**-MoGo**


	3. Chapter 3: Ino, the Matchmaker

**Authors Note: Chappie # 3! Hope you like the story so far! There's more to come! Well, I'm off to capture Sasuke! I wonder if Sakura knows where he's at. -looks for sakura- "Oh, Sa-ku-ra! I-have-a-question-for-youuuu! Sakura? Hey, Wait! Where's Sakura? Nooooooo! I've lost her too!". -sigh- Read this chappie, and I'll be right back...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Naruto... :(**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ino, The Matchmaker

It was already 7:30am. _God, where ARE they?_ Ino thought. Just then, the doorbell rang. _Guess that answers my question!_ Ino ran to the door. "Finally!" Ino shouted as she opened the door. There stood her 2 wide-eyed friends, Tenten and Sakura. "Well, don't just stand there!" Ino said politely.

"What's the rush?" Tenten said as Ino hurried Sakura and herself into the house.

"I just had the most brilliant idea!" Ino screeched.

Sakura was still wide-eyed. "Oh my god Ino, you didn't tell me you were filthy rich!" Sakura burst out.

"Oops, I forgot to mention that to you before you came over" Ino said apologetically. "Sorry!".

"That's okay" Sakura said smiling.

"Okay, well come on! Lets go to my room so I can fill you guys in on my BRILLIANT idea!" Ino said happily as she dashed up the stairs. Tenten and Sakura followed. Once they got to Ino's room she shut the door and locked it. "No interruptions!" she said firmly but then smiled. She jumped around in circles clapping her hands. "I'm a genius, I'm a genius!" she screeched.

_This must be Ino's 'Happy Dance' that Tenten is always complaining about_ Sakura thought.

"Okay, so why are you such a genius?" Tenten asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Because! I just had the most BRILLIANT idea!" Ino screeched.

"Ino, CALM DOWN!" Sakura said. "Once your calm, you can tell us what's up. Until then… I dunno".

"Okay, I'm calm" Ino said calming down. "So, I just had a BRILLIANT idea!" Ino said happily.

"WE KNOW!" Sakura and Tenten shouted.

"Okay, Okay, so my idea was that I could treat me, you, Tenten, Hinata, and all of our boyfriends to a little ski vacation as a Christmas present!" Ino said happily to Sakura. "You guys know that Christmas is only a 2 weeks away, so I wanted us to go for a little Christmas vacation on Christmas break, which is only a week away! Think about it! Two whole weeks at a ski resort with all of our friends! It'll be soooo much fun!" Ino shrieked happily.

"Ino, that's a great idea! It sounds like it'll be a TON of fun, but Sakura doesn't have a boyfriend" Tenten said to Ino.

"Well, I know, but I thought that I'd invite Sasuke for her" Ino said beaming.

"Ino, you can't force them to like each other" Tenten said a little disapprovingly.

"I don't have to!" Ino said. "Sasuke likes Sakura, we all know that! And Sakura, you like Sasuke don't you?".

Sakura blushed. "Well, he's alright…" Sakura said still blushing. Both Ino and Tenten looked at her. "Oh, alright! I'll admit it! YES, I DO LIKE SASUKE! I MEAN, WHO DOESN'T! I COULDN'T STAND HIM AT FIRST, WE WERE LIKE WORST ENEMIES! BUT EVER SINCE THIS PROJECT, WE'VE GOTTEN TO KNOW EACH OTHER AND I'VE FALLEN HEAD OVER HEELS FOR HIM!" Sakura shrieked.

"I knew it!" Ino shrieked back. "Then it's settled. I'll invite Sasuke casually, so he won't know what hit him! Then when we get there, I'll work my magic!".

"So, you're gonna play cupid between Sakura and Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Yup!" Ino said beaming again. "Well, I will if it's okay with Sakura" Ino said looking at Sakura. "Whaddya say?".

"I say HELL YEAH! Let's do it!" Sakura screamed. All 3 girls screamed with excitement.

"I can't wait to tell Hinata!" Tenten said excitedly.

"This plan is foolproof!" Ino said smiling. "Now all we have to do is invite everyone! I think I can get Sasuke's number from Shikamaru. I sure hope so!".

"If not, Neji might have it!" Tenten chirped.

"Or Naruto!" Ino replied. "Hinata gave me his number incase I couldn't get up with her at home".

"This trip is gonna be paradise!" Sakura said. Ino, Tenten, and Sakura burst out laughing at Sakura's comment.

Tcb…

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry this is such a short chappie! I promise I'll make it up to you!Review Please!**

**-MoGo**


	4. Chapter 4: Waiting a Week

**Authors Note: Sorry about the short chappie! This one's longer. Enjoy! Oh yeah. Below is a flashback ofwhen ichased Sasuke through the training grounds where team 7 had there test with kakashi in one of the 1st couple episodes...**

**Flashback**

**Me: Sasuke! Come Back!**

**Sasuke: -runs faster- _i can't let her catch up to me!_**

**Me: -whines- Sasukeeee!**

**Sasuke: Hn. Fangirls are such a pain...**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?**

**Sasuke: _Crap. Why do I always get myself into these kind of things. Curse my good looks!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... :(******

* * *

Chapter 4: Waiting A Week

_I wonder if Ino's asked Sasuke yet? _Sakura thought. "Sakura, Sakura! He said yes!" Sakura heard a voice from behind her shout.

"Ino, not so loud!" Sakura hissed as Ino caught up to her.

"Sorry" Ino said apologetically. "We leave Friday after school. Everyone's gonna meet at my house so we can decide everything".

"What needs to be decided?" Sakura asked.

"Well, ya know, the basic stuff. Who bunks with who, How we're gonna divide up the rental cars, ya know. That kinda stuff." Ino said happily. "Oh yeah, and did I mention? I rented a big charter bus to take us to and from the ski resort! We don't wanna have to drive all the way to the ski resort from here do we?" Ino asked.

"Well, I know I don't!" Sakura said laughing.

Ino giggled. "That's what I thought! So I rented the charter bus! Pretty smart, huh? So, Sakura, I can take pre-requests on who you wanna bunk with. I think Tenten and Neji want to bunk together, and me and Shika have decided we want to after I convinced him that it wasn't all that 'troublesome' ".

Sakura giggled. "Shikamaru thinks everything's troublesome doesn't he?".

"Yup, pretty much! But don't try to change the subject. Who do you wanna bunk with? Now's your chance to decide 'cuz you might not have a choice if Hinata and Naruto tell me they wanna bunk together. They probably will, so do you wanna bunk with Sasuke? Or am I gonna have to let you sleep on the floor in my room, 'cuz I booked the last 4 rooms they had" Ino said.

"Well, I guess I'm bunking with Sasuke!" Sakura said. "But don't tell him I decided that! Just say that you made the decision".

"No problem!" Ino said skipping off happily.

_God, what did I just do? _Sakura thought to herself. _Wait, God, save me the trouble and don't answer that!_

On Tuesday after school, Sakura met Sasuke to work on their project. After all, it was due after Christmas break, and they were gonna be off enjoying themselves all break, so they decided that they had better start on it NOW!

**_Ding Dong!_** Sasuke's doorbell rang. _Sakura…_ he thought. He ran to get it.

"Hey Sasuke!" She said cheerfully. "Let's try not to start a food fight this time okay? I know I promised we'd do it again, but it took me FOREVER to get the jelly out of my hair! And besides, we need to start on the project".

"Agreed." Sasuke said laughing. "So how about the trip Ino invited everyone on. Can we start a food fight then?" Sasuke said smirking.

"I don't see why not" Sakura said laughing. "But you're going DOWN tomato boy!".

"Hey, watch it Pinky! Next time, I might not go so east on you!" Sasuke said laughing even harder.

"Oh, yeah?" Sakura said poking Sasuke in the arm.

"Yeah!" Sasuke said tickling her.

Sakura shrieked and ran. Soon, Sasuke was chasing Sakura around the house like a 5-year-old, tickling her whenever he got close enough to. This would result in Sakura shrieking playfully and running faster. After about 30 minutes of this, the two sat down on the couch breathing heavily. "Truce?" Sasuke said, sticking out his hand for Sakura to shake.

She shook it and said "Truce".

"We better get started on this project, Pinky. Kakashi-Sensei's gonna be really p-o'd if we don't turn in our project" Sasuke said.

"Fine, Tomato Boy. Go get the laptop so we can get started" Sakura replied.

"What did you call me, Pinky?" Sasuke said, getting up to get the computer.

"I called you Tomato Boy. Got a problem with it?" Sakura said playfully.

"Nah. As long as I call still call you Pinky" he said, sitting down next to her. "Well, lets get started!".

For the rest of the week, Sasuke and Sakura worked on their project and FINALLY (yes, finally!) finished it! Ino was busy making sure everything was perfect for the trip, and Tenten spent the week Christmas shopping and packing. On Thursday afternoon, Ino called Sakura.

**_Ring! Ring!_** Sakura picked up the phone. "Hello?".

"Sakura! Something just hit me! Meet me at the mall in 20 minutes!" Ino screamed into the receiver.

"Alright, but why?" Sakura asked.

"Because! Just do it! Oh, and bring like, 50 bucks, okay?" Ino said and hung up.

_This must be important!_ Sakura thought. _I wonder what the hurry is?_ Sakura hung up too, grabbed her purse, stuffed 75 dollars in it (just incase!) and rushed out the door.

"Ino, God, what's the hurry?" Sakura said running up to Ino who dragged her through the mall's entrance.

Ino turned to Sakura. "Have you bought any Christmas presents yet?" Ino asked her friend.

"Yeah, for you, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and… OH MY GOD INO! I FORGOT SASUKE!" Sakura said frantically.

"I thought you did!" Ino said still dragging Sakura along.

"Ino, what am I gonna get him? We leave TOMMOROW!" Sakura gushed.

"Stay calm, Sakura! I've already found the perfect gift for him!" Ino said dragging Sakura into a leather store. "See?" she said pointing to a black leather jacket on display.

"Oh my god! INO, IT'S PERFECT!" Sakura screeched.

"I know! Isn't it!" Ino said happily. Sakura frowned. "What is it Sakura-chan?" Ino asked.

"It's probably really expensive, and you told me to bring only 50 bucks!" Sakura said. "I brought 75 incase, but it's probably at LEAST $150.00!" Sakura said, tears forming in her eyes. "And it was so perfect…" she said, holding back tears.

"Sakura, don't worry! You're right, it is $150.00 with tax, but I thought that I'd pay for the rest! That's what friends are for!" Ino said happily.

"Ino-chan, I appreciate the offer, but I couldn't let you do that! You'd be paying for HALF of my gift to Sasuke! You've already bought us a whole vacation…" Sakura said but Ino cut her off.

"Haruno Sakura, you're one of my best friends, AND YOU'RE GETTING THAT JACKET FOR SASUKE!" Ino practically shouted.

"Oh, Ino! Thank you SO much!" Sakura said, embracing Ino.

"That's what friends are for…" Ino said comfortingly.

They paid for the jacket and left the mall.

The next day after school, everyone met at Ino's house. Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata went to Ino's house early to hang out. **_Ding Dong!_** Ino's doorbell rang. "Ohmygod! It's everyone! Ino screeched to her 3 friends patiently waiting behind her. "Here we go girls" Ino said as she reached for the doorknob. She opened the door to find 4 VERY handsome guys awaiting them.

Tbc…

* * *

**Authors Note: Hows my writing? I'm considering giving up on chasing Sasuke. He's so stubborn. _Curse his good looks!_ Review Please!**

**-MoGo**


	5. Chapter 5: Ski Resort, Here We Come!

**Authors Note: Okay, so here's chappie 5. I'll try to update soon, but the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update (or, whenever I recover from writers block!)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, so don't sue!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ski Resort, Here We Come!

Ino opened the door. "Sasuke! Neji! Naruto! Shikamaru! You guys are FINALLY here!" Ino said bubbling with excitement.

"Girls are so troublesome" Shikamaru said as Ino ushered them inside.

"What did you say Shika?" Ino said giving Shikamaru a deadly glare.

"Nothing…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Good!" Said Ino, pretending that nothing ever happened. "So lets go to the living room and I'll explain everything!" Ino said cheerfully.

Everyone walked to the living room and sat down wherever they could find a seat (on the couch, on the floor, on the coffee table, ect.). "So like, how's this gonna work?" Neji asked impatiently.

Tenten punched him in the arm. "God, Neji! You're SO impatient! She's trying to tell you!" Tenten said, referring to Ino.

Neji mumbled something about girls being impatient, while Tenten and everyone else gave their full attention to Ino.

"Okay, so you guys are probably wondering how everything's gonna work. Well, at least we know that Neji is" Ino said glaring at Neji. "So, I've taken the responsibility of going ahead and pairing people up for the rooms. I booked the last 4 rooms available, so you HAVE to share with at least 1 other person" Ino continued. "So here's what I've come up with: Neji and Tenten share room 806, Shika and I share room 807, Naruto and Hinata share room 808, and Sasuke and Sakura share room 809. Any questions?" Ino asked.

"Uh, yeah, I have a question" Shikamaru mumbled. "Why can't the guys bunk with each other, and the girls bunk with each other? Ya know, like you and Sakura share 1 room, Hinata and Tenten share another…" Shikamaru said, but he was cut off by Ino before he could finish.

"Are you saying you DON'T wanna bunk with me?" Ino said, sounding hurt.

"No, it's not that. It's just…" Shikamaru continued, but was again cut off by Ino.

"Good! Then it's settled! Everyone knows who their bunking with right?" Ino asked. Everyone nodded. "Great! So, I've also decided that whoever you share a room with, you'll also be sharing a rental car with!" Ino bubbled.

"WHAT!" Neji said, jumping up from his seat on the couch. "You've got to be kidding me! I have to share a car with…", but before he could finish a pillow hit him on the head, HARD.

"HYUUGA NEJI! YOU ARE GONNA SHARE A CAR WITH ME WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! INO'S ALREADY SPENT ENOUGH ON YOU, SO YOU SHOULD BE GREATFUL! YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE…" , but Tenten was cut off by Ino.

"Well, if they don't like who they're sharing a car with, they're gonna have to go through ME!" Ino said flaring up. "Or, just figure it out yourselves…" Ino said, calming down.

Neji sighed. "I guess Tenten and I are gonna be sharing a car for 2 weeks then…".

"See, that's the spirit!" Ino said cheerfully. Everyone burst out laughing. "Now what are we waiting for? LETS GO!". Everyone jumped up and followed Ino out the front door. Outside was the big charter bus Ino had mentioned to Tenten and Sakura.

"We're taking THIS?" Sasuke said wide-eyed.

"You should be used to big spaces by now, Sasuke" Shikamaru commented. "I mean, you DO have the whole Uchiha mansion to yourself".

A sad expression spread across Sasuke's face. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" Sasuke said gloomily.

"Hey, man. Shikamaru didn't mean it, DID YOU SHIKA?" Neji said looking from Sasuke to Shikamaru.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said before getting shoved on the bus by a nearby Ino.

Neji frowned. "Shika's so clueless sometimes…" Neji said, before hopping on the bus himself.

"Don't listen to Shikamaru," said a comforting voice. Sasuke looked up. _Sakura._ "He's an asshole." Sakura said bluntly.

Sasuke laughed, then a small smile spread across his lips. "You sure do know how to cheer a guy up" Sasuke said, still smiling. He took Sakura's hand. "Come on, lets go" he said, pulling her onto the bus.

Sakura blushed. _I gotta remember to thank Ino for this! Well, taking me on the trip at least! _Sakura thought, smiling to herself.

"Do you mind if I take window seat? Sakura, Sakura? Helloooo! Earth to Pinky!" Sasuke said, waving his hand in front of her face. "Do you mind if I take the window seat?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhh, no. Go ahead!" Sakura said smiling.

"That's my Pinky!" Sasuke said, ruffling her hair and petting her like a dog.

Sakura laughed. "Do I look like a dog to you?" She asked, half laughing.

"Nah, not really. But if you put it that way, maybe a rare, exotic, pink-furred dog" Sasuke said smiling.

"SASUKE!" Sakura said, laughing cheerfully (if that makes sense!). She gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"Hey, calm down, Pinky!" Sasuke said laughing. "Sit, stay, GOOD GIRL!" Sasuke said, again, petting her like a dog.

Sakura turned to him, with an expecting look in her eyes. "Don't I get a treat?" Sakura asked, still playing along.

Sasuke leaned over to her and pecked her on the cheek. "Is that treat enough for ya?" Sasuke said, smirking.

Sakura blushed and nodded.

Sasuke laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "That's my girl" he said, flashing her a smile.

It had been about 8-and-a-half hours since the group had boarded the bus. Sakura was fast asleep, resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke still had his arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulders. He was looking out the window, deep in thought.

_Did I really call Sakura 'my girl'? She's not even my girlfriend! _Sasuke thought to himself.

Great. Now she probably thinks that she's my girlfriend. Wait! No! What am I thinking? Sakura's not like that. She would know the difference…wouldn't she?

**So, I see Sakura's grown on us, huh?**

Yeah, I guess so…Hey! Wait! No no no! I meant, no! She hasn't grown on me! Wait a second…who are you?

**I'm you.**

_No you're not! I'm me! You can't be me…right?_

**-Sigh- I'm the Inner Uchiha Sasuke. I'm YOU!**

_Well, leave me alone! And stay out of my thoughts!_

**Sasuke, I can't. I'M YOU!**

_God, if you're me, then I'm annoying the shit out of myself!_

**-Snickers- Confused aren't you?**

NO! I mean, yes! I mean…damn.

**She's waking up. Say something to her.**

What if I don't want to?

**Then I'll keep bugging you until you do!**

But aren't you, me? Wait! No! I mean, if I say something to her, will you go away?

**Yes.**

Okay then, I will!

"So, you finally decided to wake up, huh?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Yeah" Sakura said blushing.

"Ya know, you're kinda cute when you're asleep" Sasuke said smiling. Sakura blushed. "What, a guy can't tell you that you're cute without you blushing like mad?" Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura laughed. "Shut it, Tomato Boy!".

Sasuke smirked. "Is that the best you can think of? Tomato Boy?". Sakura blushed. "Well, it'll have to do" Sasuke said laughing.

Tbc…

* * *

**Authors note: My life is dull w/o chasing Sasuke... lol. Just Kiddin! Review please!**

**-MoGo**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER: A NOTICE!

**Okay, This is NOT A CHAPTER! But it's still very important. **

**

* * *

Some of you may have already read my profile and found out, but I'm leaving on a vacaition to the North Carolina Mountians to go white water rafting. I'm leaving either mid-day July 15th, or early July 16th, and I won't get back until July 20th! Sounds fun, eh? But, my point is, MY STORY! I'll try to update while there, if I can wrestle my dad's work computer from him long enough to type! I might update there, I might not. It just depends. But if I don't update there, I PROMISE I'll update the second I get back! Please don't be mad! I Love my fans, and I don't want to lose them, so I'll do all I can to update ASAP! Love you guys,**

**-MoGo**

* * *

**P.S. **

**Just so you know, I'll probably get to check my email, because that's quick, and my dad probably won't care if I use his computer for like, 5 minutes. So if you guys have any questions, or just wanna talk, there's a link to send me an email (my email's not on my profile, but you know about the message link, I'm sure!) so I can stay in touch with my ever-so-loving fans. LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 6: Surprise, Surprise!

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm back from my trip! It was SOOOOOOOO much fun! Sorry I didn't update there! I was having trouble with the wireless connection at the hotel. You know how that goes. So anyway, Sorry you guys had to wait! Well, hope you enjoy chappie 6!**

**-MoGo**

* * *

Chapter 6: Surprise, Surprise!

About an hour later, the group arrived at the resort. "So, whaddya guys think?" Ino asked as everyone grabbed their bags and filed off the bus.

"Well, I haven't seen the inside, but the outside looks like the perfect bowl of ramen!" Naruto said cheerfully. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Naruto, you are SO weird" Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"Then why'd you invite me?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm gets you no where, Naruto-kun" Hinata said (yes, w/o stuttering!).

"Sorry…" Naruto said apologetically, looking down at his feet.

"Well, ANYWAY, lets go check out the inside of the resort!" Ino said happily.

Sasuke smirked and turned to Sakura. "She seems more excited than us to be here, huh?".

Sakura giggled. "Seems that way!".

"Come on, lets go check out our room" Sasuke said, taking Sakura's hand and pulling her inside the resort.

"Wow! This place is really nice!" Sakura said, gasping.

Sasuke nodded. "Where's Ino? She has the room keys…".

"What's the rush?" Sakura said, turning to Sasuke.

"Well, it's just that I…" Sasuke stammered.

Sakura giggled. "Come on, it's okay. Let's go find Ino". Sakura took off down the hall in search of Ino.

Sasuke blushed slightly, then followed Sakura. _I wonder if she knows? I mean, is it really that obvious that I like her? I haven't done anything to make her think that…_But Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the Inner Sasuke.

**Well, you did kiss her on the cheek TWICE already! I think that's hint enough that…**

_Shut it!_

**Remember, I'M YOU! Sasuke, stop trying to shut me out. LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!**

_You mean what I have to say!_

**Well, I'm you, so yeah. Pretty much.**

_Well, I say that you need to stop invading my personal thoughts! …Oh wait. You're me…_

**You're finally grasping the concept that I'm you, huh? Anyway, before you confuse yourself, she probably already knows how you feel, especially after that little stunt you just pulled.**

_What are you talking about? What stunt?_

**I quote: ' Where's Ino? She has the room keys…' . Unquote. You were rushing her into A HOTEL ROOM! THINK ABOUT IT!**

_I don't like her like THAT! She couldn't seriously think…_

"Sasuke? I have the room key? Hellooooo! Sasuke?" Sakura said, staring at him. _What's up with him lately? The second we got to the resort, he's been acting strange…_

"Huh?" Sasuke said, pushing the thought to the back of his mind.

_We'll continue this conversation later_, The Inner Sasuke hissed.

"I said I have the room key. Come on, let's go put our stuff up, unless of course you want to stand here all day holding it…" Sakura said, staring at him quizzically.

"Uhh… right" Sasuke said walking toward the elevators. "So I'm assuming that we're staying on the 8th floor?". The elevator doors slid open. Both Sakura and Sasuke stepped in.

"Yep!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Hey, Sasuke? Can I ask you something?".

_Oh god! She knows! _Sasuke thought, panicking. He pressed the little button in the elevator with an '8' painted on its surface. "I guess…".

"Are you okay? Since the second we stepped off the bus, you've been acting strange. I'm a little concerned…".

"I'm fine" Sasuke said coolly. "I-I mean… yeah, I'm fine. Everything's okay".

Sakura frowned. "Maybe you should lie down once we get our stuff into the room". The elevator doors slid open, and they both stepped off of the elevator.

"Sakura, I'm FINE!" Sasuke said, walking down the hall.

"Uhh, Sasuke? The room's this way" Sakura said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Right…" Sasuke mumbled, walking the right way this time.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Tenten shouted, flaring up at Neji. 

"I said, I lost the key" Neji said calmly.

"HYUUGA NEJI! WE HAVEN'T BEEN HERE 5 MINUTES AND YOU'VE ALREADY LOST THE…" Tenten said shouting, but was cut off by Neji.

"Tenten, relax. The people at the front desk will give us a new one. And besides, you still have you're key!" Neji stated. Tenten glared at him. "I think I'll go down to the front desk and explain what happened" Neji said, looking at a raging Tenten.

* * *

"Umm… Naruto-Kun?" 

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, happily unpacking.

"Did you bring anything BESIDES ramen?" Hinata asked.

(I've decided that I don't want Hinata to stutter in this story. It's to much to type. So if you're wondering why she's not stuttering, that's why! Let's just pretend that she out-grew her stuttering habit, or something like that!)

"Well, sure! I brought clothes, and Kyuubi, my stuffed fox, and Uhh… that's it" Naruto said, embarrassed.

Hinata giggled. "Typical…".

* * *

"Did you HAVE to bring so much stuff, Ino?" Shikamaru said, sighing. 

"Is it a problem?" Ino said, sounding offended.

"I guess not…" Shikamaru said lazily.

"That's what I thought!" Ino said triumphantly.

"Girls are so troublesome…"

* * *

Sakura unlocked the door to room 809. Sakura opened the door, walked in, and flicked on the lights. Her eyes landed on the bed in the room. The ONLY bed in the room. "Hehe…Uhh, Sasuke?" Sakura asked nervously, eyes still glued to the bed. 

"Hmm?" Sasuke said, setting his suitcase down. He followed her eyes. "What? It's no big deal" Sasuke said calmly.

"Oh. It's just that I didn't expect there to only be one…" Sakura said, but Sasuke cut her off.

"You know, you talk to much" Sasuke said, trying to sound reassuring.

Sakura giggled. "That's what everyone says about Ino. Normally, people just say that they've never seen a girl with pink hair before!".

Sasuke laughed. "Come on, let's start unpacking" Sasuke said, picking up his suitcase and setting it on the bed. "Then maybe we can go get some dinner at the resort's restaurant together? Ino said the food was great!".

Sakura put her suitcase alongside Sasuke's. "I'd like that" She said smiling.

They both began unpacking. There were a few minutes of silence before Sasuke spoke. "So Pinky, you ready?".

"Umm…almost. Just let me finish unpacking this last bit of stuff…" But Sakura was cut off by a voice whispering into her ear.

"Finish it later" Sasuke whispered to Sakura. Then he gently pecked her on the cheek and whispered into her ear "Let's go".

Sakura dropped what she was doing and followed Sasuke out the door and into the nearest elevator. "Thank you, Sasuke" Sakura said smiling.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "For what? Inviting you to dinner? It's nothing, I wanted to" Sasuke whispered into her ear.

Sakura blushed, but wrapped her arm around his waist. "That's really sweet of you, Sasuke".

"Anything for you" Sasuke said flashing Sakura a smile one of his fangirls would have fainted over. And with that, the elevator doors slid open, and Sasuke and Sakura walked together toward the resort's restaurant.

Tbc…

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay, So from now on, I promise that I'll try to update every couple of days or so now that I'm back. Hope you liked the chappie!Hmm... Changing the subject...I love ending chapters in cliffhangers! Suspense... :) Review Please!**

**-MoGo**


	8. Chapter 7: Dinner Disaster!

**Authors Note: Okay, this chappie is kinda short, sorry! Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

Chapter 7: Dinner Disaster!

Sakura and Sasuke stepped out of the elevator. "Hey, isn't that Neji?" Sakura asked, pointing to a familiar white-eyed Hyuuga.

"Yeah, it is. I wonder what he's doing down here?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow. But before Sakura could answer his question, Neji spotted them.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Over here!" Neji shouted across the lobby. Sasuke and Sakura made their way across the lobby to Neji. "What are you 2 doing down here?" Neji asked, smirking.

"I could ask you the same thing" Sasuke said glaring at Neji.

"Ohh, somebody's a little moody, huh Uchiha!" Neji said, obviously trying to get to Sasuke.

"Come on, Sakura! Let's go…" Sasuke growled, pulling Sakura toward the restaurant's entrance.

Once they were seated, Sakura spoke, "Sasuke-kun, what happened back there? You seemed a little tense.".

"It was nothing" Sasuke growled, then regretted the tone he had just used toward Sakura.

_God, I bet she hates me now! Why did I get so protective of her? I mean, it was JUST Neji! He has Tenten, right?_

**It's because you love her, Sasuke! Don't deny it!**

_I didn't ask YOU!_

**But I'M YOU, SASUKE! Haven't we already settled this?**

_Grr… Not now! Can't you see I'm on a date with Sakura!_

**So you admit it! You like her, Sasuke!**

"OKAY! I DO! I ADMIT IT! NOW WILL YOU PLEASE STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND! GOD, CAN'T A GUY HAVE SOME PRIVACY!" Sasuke shouted, not realizing that he was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Umm…Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, fixing her emerald green eyes on him.

"Huh?" Sasuke said, confused.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"UCHIHA, GOD, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Neji shouted, running into the restaurant, giving Sasuke a deadly glare. "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SHOUTING AT SAKURA LIKE THAT!".

"Whaddya mean?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neji got up in Sasuke's face this time. "You know perfectly well what I mean, Uchiha!" Neji hissed, grabbing Sakura's arm. "Come on, Sakura! You're coming with me! Sasuke doesn't deserve a girl like you…" Neji said, attempting to stand Sakura up, but she pulled away.

"Neji Hyuuga, you stay out of this! Sasuke wasn't yelling at me! I don't know who he was yelling at, but I know for a fact it wasn't me!" Sakura said angrily. "Ever since we got here, he's been acting strange. I think it might be the bus ride that got to him, but this is none of your business, so stay out of it!" Sakura explained to him.

"Okay, Okay! Geez! This is the thanks I get for helping a girl out…" Neji complained.

"NEJI HYUUGA! YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT RUIN MY DATE WITH SASUKE! NOW WILL YOU PLEASE GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND SASUKE!" Sakura screamed at Neji. Tears began to form in her eyes. She jumped up from the table and ran out of the restaurant.

Sasuke glared at Neji. "Look what you did!" Sasuke hissed. He got up, attempting to follow Sakura.

"Where do you think you're going?" Neji asked, blocking Sasuke.

"I'm going after Sakura!" Sasuke said, pushing past Neji.

"Dude, give her space, she needs it now" Neji said, apologetically.

"What do you know about girls?" Sasuke said, stopping to glare at Neji.

"Well, I know Tenten, and when she's mad, give her space and she'll be fine later" Neji replied.

"Sakura's not like Tenten!" Sasuke shouted at Neji, walking off.

Neji grabbed Sasuke's arm. "I can't let you go after her. She may not be exactly like Tenten, but she's still a girl. Trust me, Uchiha, if you go after her now, you're just going to make it worse" Neji said, still gripping on to Sasuke.

Sasuke attempted to twist himself free, and Neji let go of him. "Stay out of this…" Sasuke hissed, walking off.

"Do what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Neji said, watching Sasuke walk off.

Sasuke stopped and sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll be in my room" Sasuke said without even looking back at Neji. Then Sasuke continued up to his room, not stopping once on the way.

* * *

_Why did I listen to Hyuuga? It's been 3 hours, and I haven't heard from Sakura! God, I'm such and idiot. Neji was right, I don't deserve Sakura…_

**Stop it, you did the right thing. When she see's you here, worried and waiting, she'll fall in love with you all over again!**

Sasuke sighed._ I hope so…_

Sasuke heard what sounded like a key being slid into the lock. -Click- Sasuke looked up. _Sakura._ The doorknob turned, and the door slowly opened.

"Sasuke-kun…" said a familiar pink-haired girl.

Sasuke looked up. "Sakura…"

Tbc…

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, This was chappie 7, hope you guys liked it! Review Please! Oh, and thankies to everyone who's already reviewed for previous chapters!**

** -MoGo**


	9. Chapter 8: You, and Only You

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been working on Naruto themed AMV's. If you don't know what those are, they're animated video's. I have the links to them on my profile. Check them out! Sorry the last chappie was so short. Hopefully this will make up for that! Enjoy!**

** -MoGo**

* * *

Chapter 8: You, and Only You

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! It's all my fault!" Sakura said bawling. She dropped to her knees, the door of the room still wide open behind her.

Sasuke jumped up, and ran to Sakura, bent down, and put his arm around her. "Sakura, no, it wasn't your fault, it was mine..." Sasuke said comfortingly.

"But, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whimpered.

"Shh..." Sasuke said, standing her up. "Let's not talk about it. It's over now, okay?" Sasuke said, his eyes meeting hers.

Sakura looked away.

_I bet he hates me now for ruining our date..._

**No he doesn't! Stop thinking like that!**

_It's true..._

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke said, keeping his eyes fixed on hers.

"You hate me..." Sakura whimpered, trying harder than ever to hold back tears.

"What? Why would you even think that?" Sasuke said calmly, but he still wouldn't take his gaze off of Sakura.

"Well..." Sakura began, but she couldn't finish.

-Silence-

"Look, Sakura, I don't know what got into me, but I'll love you no matter what. I love you, Sakura, and only you. Nothing can change that." Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

She looked up. "Sasuke..." but she was cut off by Sasuke.

"Shh..." he whispered. "It's late, we should probably start trying to get some sleep".

Sakura glanced at the clock. 1:43am.

_Wow, I was really gone THAT long?_

"Yeah, you're right..." Sakura said, walking to her suitcase. "I'll be right back..." She said, grabbing her pj's. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

-knock knock-

Sasuke stood up, walking to the door. _Who in their right mind would visit at 2:00..._ He opened the door to find a fuming Ino.

"God, Sasuke, you cold-hearted..." but Ino was cut off by a surprised Sakura.

"Ino-chan? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, stepping beside an equally surprised Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Ino said surprised. "Neji said you ran off after him and Sasuke had a fight... Well, anyway, are you okay?".

"Umm, yeah. I'm fine!" Sakura said brightly, flashing a fake smile.

Ino frowned. "Are you sure, Saku? Cuz I was just about to chew Sasuke out. I mean, if you're not okay, then I'll just continue..."

"Ino, really, I'm fine!" Sakura said, again, flashing Ino a fake smile.

"Okay, Saku. But if you ever need anything, you know where to find me!" Ino said, turning to leave.

Sasuke shut the door and sighed. "Sakura, you're not fine, are you?" Sasuke said, concerned.

"It's just...earlier. I feel bad..." Sakura said, staring at her feet.

"Don't worry about it..." Sasuke said, pecking her on the cheek.

"You always know just what to say, Tomato Boy" Sakura said smiling.

"Of course" Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura yawned. "All of this emotion is making me tired. I'm gonna go to bed, okay? See you in the morning, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, pulling the covers down. She crawled in bed and closed her eyes.

"Night, Pinky" Sasuke said, flashing a smile unseen by Sakura.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

"Mmm...Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mumbled. She felt an arm around her. Carefully, she rolled over. When she did, she came face-to-face with a sleeping Sasuke. Sakura giggled.

"Huh?" Sasuke mumbled, slowly awaking. When he was finally awake enough to realize what was in front of him, he bolted upright. He heard Sakura giggle again.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. I know you didn't mean to roll-over on me" Sakura said smirking.

A light bluh spread across Sasuke's face. "Yeah. Uh, I'm gonna go get some breakfast. You wanna come?" Sasuke said, getting up.

"I'll probably walk down with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, if that's okay with you" Sakura said with a small smile.

"Yeah, okay" Sasuke said, grabbing his usual white pants, and blue Uchiha logo shirt, and slipping into the bathroom.

- A few Moments later-

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom. "See ya at breakfast" he mumbled. Sasuke grabbed his room key, and left for breakfast.

Sakura slipped of her t-shirt and pj bottoms, and exchanged them for her usual red dress thing (you know, like in the show. I don't really know how to describe it!). Sakura looked in the mirror and frowned.

_I ALWAYS wear this... but not today._

Sakura wrestle her way out of the dress, and put on a pair of snug blue jeans, and a green baby tee.

Sakura smiled. _That's better!_

She grabbed her room key, and left to find Ino.

* * *

-knock knock-

"Ino-chan? It's me, Sakura! Do you wanna walk down to breakfast with me?".

The door flung open, to reveal Ino, dressed and ready to go. "Let's go!" Ino said happily.

"Do you think Tenten and Hinata would want to come?" Sakura asked, looking at Ino.

"Sure, let's go get them!" Ino said, smiling.

* * *

"He said WHAT?" Tenten said, choking on her bagel.

"He said that he loved me, and only me" Sakura repeated.

"Aww..." Ino and Tenten cood. Hinata just smiled.

"I told you he liked you, Saku!" Ino said, flashing one of her I-told-you-so smiles.

"Ino-chan!" Sakura whined.

"Come on, Sakura! Don't ignore it! If Neji ever said something like that to me, I'd... oh yeah, by the way, sorry about last night. Neji can be a nosy-ass sometimes" Tenten stated.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata giggled. "Apology accepted" Sakura said, through a fit of giggles.

"Hey" said a lazy voice.

"Oh, hey Shika!" Ino said happily. "Sorry I didn't wait for you, the girls and I walked down together".

"I can see that" Shikamaru said lazily. "I'm gonna go get some bacon. You want anything?".

"No thanks, I've already eaten" Ino said gratefully.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled, walking off.

* * *

(Later that day)

"Ino, why are you dragging us to the mall? We can shop at home!" Tenten complained.

"Tenten, I've already told you 5 times, IT'S A SURPRISE!" Ino said impatiently.

"But Ino-chan, we're just curious" Hinata said shyly.

"Okay, Okay! I'll tell you!" Ino shreiked from the front seat of the car her and Shikamaru were sharing. "The truth is, we're going to buy dresses...for a dance...tommorow night" Ino said slowly, waiting for an explosion from the back seat.

"WHAT!" Tenten and Sakura shrieked. Hinata looked shocked.

"TOMMOROW? INO-PIG! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE WE CAME ON THE TRIP?" Tenten shrieked.

"Because, I wanted it to be a surprise!" Ino said through gritted teeth. "But i guess this is the thank you I get..." Ino said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ino-chan, we're sorry! We we're just a little overwhelmed!" Sakura said apologetically.

"Really? You're not mad at me?" Ino said, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Of course not, Ino-chan!" Hinata said.

"Aww, you guys!" Ino said happily.

"Ino, eyes on the road!" Tenten shrieked, while Ino nearly missed an oncoming car.

"Sorry!" Ino said.

* * *

"We actually made it in one piece!" Tenten said, smirking.

"Hey, shut it!" Ino said, laughing.

"Come on, lets go find the perfect dress!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Do the guys know?" Tenten asked.

"Shikamaru's gonna take them shopping!" Ino said happily.

"Uh-Oh..." Hinata said. Tenten and Sakura knew what she meant by that, and burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Ino said laughing.

* * *

"Shikamaru, where the hell are we going?" Neji asked impatiently. "And why did we have to take my car?".

"We have to go buy tuxes. Ino's order's. And Ino took our car, so we took yours" Shikamaru replied imaptiently, eyes glued to the road.

"Do Sakura, Tenten and Hinata know about this?" Sasuke asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah. Ino dragged them to the mall after breakfast" Shikamaru said.

"Hey, do you think we can stop for some ramen?" Naruto asked, hopefully.

"SHUT-UP!" Neji said, hitting Naruto across the head.

"Dobe..." Sasuke said, annoyed by the whole situation.

* * *

"OH-MY-GOSH, INO! IT'S PERFECT!" Sakura shrieked, dropping her newly purchased dress. Everyone but Ino had found a dress so far. But that was about to change.

"I'm getting it!" Ino said happily, running back to the dressing room.

Ino returned, paid for the dress, and the girls left the mall... satisfied.

* * *

And as for the guys...

Tbc...

**

* * *

Authors Note: Well, thanx everyone for reading! I'll try to update sooner this time, so you guys won't have to wait as long. Hehe...Another cliffy! Well, review please!**

-MoGo


	10. Chapter 9: Shopping's A Girl's Sport!

**Authors Note: Hey Everybody! Thanx for all of the reviews! Okay, so here's chappie 9! I wasn't gonna update so soon, but I got a review from a fan, asking me to update a.s.a.p. cuz they were leaving on a trip soon. Trust me, I know what that's like! Well, this is for you Endless Dream-xx!**

**-MoGo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hehe, I've been forgeting these, so for future reference, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, AND I NEVER WILL! Oh yeah, and I do not own any of the songs in this chapter either!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Shopping's A Girl's Sport!

Shikamaru parked the car and the guys got out. "So, like, are we required to go to the dance?" Naruto asked impatiently. He was mad because Shikamaru wouldn't stop for Ramen.

"It's go, or don't go and hope you live to see the next day" Sasuke replied annoyed.

"Aww, but Hinata-chan's not like that!" Naruto whined.

"He doesn't mean Hinata" Shikamaru retorted. "It's Ino and Tenten you'd have to worry about".

"Oh... Hehe, I guess your right" Naruto replied.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Neji shouted angrily.

"He means that Tenten, Ino, and Sakura are likely to kill him if he doesn't go" Sasuke replied cooly. "Will you to drop it? Naruto, you're going to that dance, and Neji, we're in a parking lot, control yourself!".

Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto sweatdropped. "How troublesome..." Shikamaru commmented lazily.

* * *

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side." Ino and Sakura finished off the song.

"Wow, you guys are really good" Hinata said shyly.

"Why don't you and Tenten join in on the next song?" Ino said, putting in a new CD.

"I'm not much of a singer..." Tenten trailed off.

"Aww, come on! There's no one here to judge you!" Ino said, somewhat dissapointed. "Just try it, okay Ten?".

"Fine! But if I screw-up the song, don't say I didn't warn you!" Tenten said, giving in to Ino.

"What about you, Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Do you wanna join in?".

"Umm...Well...Not really" Hinata admitted.

"Okay, then you just sit back and enjoy the music!" Sakura said happily.

"Oh, so you let HER easily, but not me..." Tenten mumbled.

"Oh, hush, will ya?" Ino said sharply, selecting the track number. "How about this?" . Music started playing through the speakers, and Sakura immediately recognized the song.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Sakura shrieked happily.

"That's what I thought!" Ino said approvingly. "Okay, get ready guys, here we go!".

With that, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino burst into song:

"Sitting here counting the hours  
Waiting for the sun to kiss the sea  
Paralyzed by the fragrance of the flowers  
They remind me of you and me

There's one love in a lifetime  
Our two hearts of a kind  
These three reasons you'll be mine  
For when five and six are through  
Seven days without you, Seven days without you.

Making plans just to stop the aching  
Chasing thoughts from a million miles away  
Hypnotized as another dawn is breaking  
I rehearse the words I want to say

There's one love in a lifetime  
Our two hearts of a kind  
These three reasons you'll be mine  
For when five and six are through  
Seven days without you, Seven days without you.

Well I will find a way into your heart  
So let me try and sleep before we know

There's one love in a lifetime  
Our two hearts of a kind  
These three reasons you'll be mine  
For when five and six are through  
Seven days without you, Seven days without you.".

"Wow, Tenten, you have an AMAZING voice!" Sakura gushed.

"I know! Why didn't you tell us?" Ino ranted.

"You have a great voice Tenten" Hinata said shyly.

"YOU GUYS! I can only listen to one of you at a time!" Tenten said shocked at her friends responses.

"Wow, Tenten..." Sakura began.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?" Ino finished.

"Well, I've always thought that I had a terrible voice..." Tenten admitted. "And... I was also kind of self-concious singing in front of others...".

"So that's why we've never heard you sing..." Sakura said, still shocked.

"Yeah..." Tenten confessed.

"You really do have a great voice..." Hinata replied.

"Aww... you guys!" Tenten said happily.

"You should be in the guys band!" Ino said, excited about her newfound discovery.

"The guys have a band?" Tenten and Sakura said in union.

"Yeah! They didn't tell you?" Ino asked, confused.

"No!" Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata said together.

"Uhh, can you guys stop that?" Ino asked. "And yeah, they have a band called..."

* * *

"Ugh, can we go now?" Neji asked impatiently.

"HOLD ON! I JUST WANT ONE MORE BOWL!" Naruto said angrily.

"Dobe, you've already had 3..." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Sooooooo" Naruto said, acting like a spoiled 5-year-old.

"SHUT UP!" Neji screamed angrily at Naruto, throwing a nearby salt-shaker at his head (I have no idea why a salt-shaker would be at a ramen stand, but still...salt-shaker sounds better than a shaker full of ramen seasoning!)

_Perfect Shot! _Neji thought to himself, smirking.

"Owww!" Naruto screamed, recieveing many annoyed looks from passing shoppers (cuz this ramen stand was In the mall, near the tux shop. my story, my rules. And I say there was a ramen stand, so therefore, there IS a ramen stand, weather it makes sense or not!).

Sasuke sighed. "We have the tuxes, so I say we leave him..." Sasuke said, turning to Shikamaru.

"NONONONONONONO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Naruto screamed, swallowing the last bit of hs ramen.

"Alright, then let's go..." Neji said impatiently.

"Fine! But you owe me a bowl of..." Naruto said, but realized that everyone was leaving him, so he ran off to catch up with them.

* * *

(In The Guys Car, On The Way back From The Mall)

Naruto was constantly flipping the radio stations. "Pick a station, already!" Neji said, annoyed.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru commented. Naruto was still flipping the stations.

-Whack!-

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto shouted.

"Dobe..." Sasuke said. "Pick a station, before I get mad...".

A anime stress mark appeared on Naruto's forehead. "Well, I can't help it that all of the station's here suck! Let's see you find a station!" Naruto retorted.

"Fine" Sasuke said, flipping the station once. "There" He said bluntly.

"Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem"

Sasuke nodded his head to the beat of the song.

"To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Discomfort,endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real".

Shikamaru pulled up to the resort, and took the keys out of the ignition. Everyone grabbed their bags, and went their seperate rooms.

* * *

The guys were greeted, and told to get ready (well, except for Neji, who was questioned by Tenten about what took him so long, then she COMMANDED him to get ready).

Tbc...

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, that was chappie 9! If you're wondering, the songs (in order) were: Everytime We Touch by Cascada, Seven Days Without You by Teddy Geiger, and Crawling by Linkin Park. Anyway, HELP! I need you guy's help thinking of a name for the band! I can't update til I think of a name, so I REALLY need you guys help. Just let me know by review, or email me with the message link on my profile. Has anyone watched my AMV's yet? Tell me what you think of them too! Well, Review Please! Oh yeah, and Endless Dream-xx, have a great trip!**

**-MoGo**


	11. Chapter 10: No More Secrets

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't Update sooner. I was gonna update Sunday night, but a friend called and wanted to know if I could come over and Hang Out for a little while. Well, I ended up staying the night, and spending most of the day Monday at her house. By th etime I got home, I was dead tired, due to the lack of sleep I got while at her house. 4 HOURS! That's all I slept Sunday night, so I wasn't in the mood to write when I got home Monday night. Sorry! Well, anyway, Chappie 10: Enjoy!**

**-MoGo**

* * *

Chapter 10: No More Secrets...

(Continued from the girls earlier convo in the car)

"Fusion 65!" Ino finished.

"Huh? Whaddya say?" Tenten asked. "I couldn't hear you over the music!".

Ino turned the CD off. "I said, the guys have a band called Fusion 65!".

"How long have they been together?" Sakura asked.

"Hmmm..." Ino said, tapping her chin with her pointer finger (or whatever it's called!). "About 2 monthes I guess".

"2 MONTHES!" Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata shouted in union.

"Yeah. So like, the guys never told you? Not even Naruto? I mean, he's the biggest loud mouth I've ever met!" Ino said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"No!" Hinata said, a little annoyed at Ino's comment about Naruto.

"Oh! Well, when we get back, tell the guys to get ready A.S.A.P! Then we'll meet early for the dance and casually ask them about the band! I know, my idea's perfect!" Ino said happily.

Everyone was quiet the rest of the way home...

* * *

(Back at the resort...) 

"SHIKAMARU! GET DRESSED ALREADY! WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN 15 MINUTES!" Ino shouted at her lazy boyfriend, who was lying on the bed watching T.V.

Ino walked over to the T.V. and cut it off. "Ino! I was watching that! Turn it back on!" Shikamaru said, jumping up (a/n:hehe, he's not so lazy when it comes to T.V!).

"NO! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GET DRESSED! NOW!" Ino shouted at him.

Shikamaru sighed and got up. "How troublesome..."

* * *

"Sasuke, does this look okay?" Sakura asked, walking out of the bathroom in a silky cherry red dress, that hung down around her ankles, flairing out. Her hair was in a bun, with two red chopstick things holding it up. With a silver necklace, and matching earrings, Sakura looked stunning. 

Sasuke raised and eyebrow. "It looks fine...".

Sakura's smile dissapeared. She looked at her feet. "Just... Fine? Not good, or... great... just... fine?".

"Okay, you got me" Sasuke said, smirking. He walked over to Sakura, taking his finger, and lifting her chin, so that onyx met emerald. "It looks stunning. Almost to great for words...". Sakura smiled, and Sasuke smirked again.

"Wait... are you going in that?" Sakura asked, pointing to the usual dark blue uchiha shirt that Sasuke was wearing.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it. Unless you like it of course!". Sakura giggled, and Sasuke smirked (a/n: he sure does smirk alot, huh?).

"I like it, but I thikn you should change" Sakura said, still giggling.

Sasuke sighed sarcastically. "I guess your right...". He grabbed the bag with his tuxedo in it, and went into the bathroom to get ready.

_Truthfully, I don't care what he goes in! As long as I'm with him!_

**As long as he's with you huh?**

_Yeah. Pretty much!_

**You really like him, huh?**

_Of course!_

**I thought you used to hate him? Huh?**

_A Girl can change her mind right?_

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, looking satisfied. "Is this better?". It was apparent Sasuke had taken a shower, and brushed his hair. But best of all, he was wearing a black tux with a red tie, matching Sakura's dress.

"Sasuke, how'd you know I'd be wearing a red dress?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well, how else would you know to buy a red tie!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Oh, that" Sasuke said, looking down at the tie. "I'm just a good guesser... I guess".

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, whatever".

* * *

"Naruto-kun, are you almost ready?" Hinata asked. 

"Umm..." Naruto said, looking down at his half finished bowl of ramen.

Hinata giggled. "Well, hurry up and finish! We have to get ready to leave!".

"Hinata! Don't leave without meeeeee" Naruto whined.

Hinata giggled again. "I won't, silly!".

* * *

"Tenten, could you possibly be any slower?" Neji asked impatiently. He sighed, and continued flipping through the channels on the T.V. he and 

Tenten shared.

"If you'd stop asking me that every 30 seconds, maybe I'd be done by now!" Tenten shouted angrily through the bathroom door.

"Excuse me!" Neji mumbled to himself. Unfortunately, Tenten heard him.

Tenten opened the bathroom door, fuming. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!".

This startled Neji. He didn't expect Tenten to hear him. "Uhh... nothing!". Neji was expecting Tenten to go off on him any second now, but it never came. Neji looked up, to see Tenten smiling.

"You fell for it!" she said, laughing.

"Huh?" Neji said, confused.

"I acted like I was mad at you, and you fell for it!" Tenten said, still laughing.

"Tenten..." Neji whined.

Tenten laughed. "Sorry. I just couldn't resist!".

* * *

(In the resort parking lot) 

"Ino, are we gonna go anytime soon? Or can I go back to the room?" Shikamaru complained.

"I told you! Everyone's meeting here early so we can discuss something!" Ino said frusterated.

Shikamaru sighed. Ino was so troublesome sometimes...

"Hey, look Shika! Here come's everyone!" Ino said happily.

"Ino-chan, Hey!" Sakura said.

"Is everyone here?" Tenten asked, approaching Ino and Sakura.

"Naruto and Hinata aren't here yet" Sasuke replied.

"I didn't ask you, but thanks!" Tenten said, fooling around. Neji rolled his eyes.

Sasuke smirked, and Sakura and Ino giggled. "Hey, here comes Hinata and Naruto!" Sakura said, recovering from her recent giggle-fit.

Naruto and Hinata walked up, joining everyone else. "Sorry we're late! Naruto had to finish up his Ramen..." Hinata said apologetically.

Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke sweatdropped. "Hehe, sorry!" Naruto said with a fox-like grin.

"Okay, everyone! Here's the deal: the guys have been keeping something from Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata. Would anyone like to explain?" Ino announced, looking at the guys who were just standing around lazily.

"Huh? Ino, what are you talking about?" Neji asked, confused.

"Hmm... does this clear things up?" Ino aksed, handing Neji a piece of paper. All of the guys huddled over Neji's shoulder, reading what was written on the paper Ino gave Neji.

"Hey, these are our lyrics!" Sasuke said, grabbing the paper from Neji. "I wrote these myself! How'd you get them?".

"Shikamaru told me about your band once I found this copy of the lyrics in his suitcase last night" Ino explained. "Why didn't anyone tell us girls about this before?" Ino asked impatiently.

"Well...uhh..." Naruto stuttered.

"What Naruto is trying to say..." Sasuke tried to explain, "Is that we're still in our garage phase, and didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing...".

"Uh-Huh! Yeah..."Sakura said sarcastically, "So really, why didn't you tell us?".

The guys all looked at each other and sighed.

"Shikamaru..." Ino said warningly.

"What? I'm not the only one here you know..." Shikamaru replied.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and snuggled his arm. "Sasuke-kun...why won't you tell me? I won't be mad..." Sakura said sweetly.

Neji sighed. "We might as well get this over with Sasuke...".

"Right now though? I mean, before the dance and all..." Sasuke replied, giving Neji a what-if-they're-hurt look.

Neji nodded. "The reason we didn't tell you, is because we didn't want to get everyone involved. We just wanted it to be our own little thing... if you guys know what I mean...".

Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura sweatdropped. "That's why! That's the ONLY reason why? Shikamaru! You could have told me that!" Ino said frusterated.

Sakura sighed, Hinata giggled, and Tenten walked over to Neji.

"Neji... You can tell me anything..." Tenten said, somewhat hurt.

Neji looked down at her. "I'm sorry Tenten, It's just...we all promised Gaara we wouldn't tell you guys...".

"What? Gaara's in the band?" Tenten said, surprised.

"Yeah".

"Woah... he scares me sometimes..." Tenten said oddly, looking up at Neji.

Neji smirked. "Girls...".

"Yeah, while we're confessing about the band..." Naruto said with a another fox-like grin, "Gaara's in it to. In the band I mean...".

Ino's eyed widened. "That FREAK is in the band too? Ugh, he scares me!".

Shikamaru sighed. "This is why we didn't want to tell you...cuz you'd freak out on us...".

Ino's face softened. "I'm sorry... It's just, I'm not Gaara's biggest fan...".

"Uhh... Shouldn't we get going?" Sasuke asked aloud.

"Oh, right! I guess I'll see everyone there! But no more secrets, okay?" Ino said, dragging Shikamaru to the car she and him shared.

Tenten laughed. "Yeah, what she said!" and dragged Neji to their car, like Ino had done to Shikamaru.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Don't even think about it!" He said smirking.

Sakura laughed and linked her arm with his. "Don't worry, we can walk like normal people!" Sakura said, as her and Sasuke walked to the car they shared.

"That's my girl..." Sasuke said, pecking Sakura on the cheek. She blushed. Sasuke grabbed the car keys out of the pocket of his tuxedo. He opened the car door for Sakura.

"What a gentlemen!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Only the best!" Sasuke said, getting in the car.

Sakura laughed, as Sasuke started the car and pulled out of the resort parking lot, smirking.

Tbc...

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah, I wrote some of this chapter half asleep, so I dunno if it was that great and all. Has anyone watched my AMV's yet? Just curious! Well, I know AsianOne has watched one of mine... so yeah. Thankiesfor all of the reviews!Review Please!**

**-MoGo**

**p.s. I'll try to update sooner this time! Promise!**


	12. Chapter 11: Dancing The Night Away!

**Authors Note: Okay, so I FINALLY updated! Yeah, sorry about that! I just wanted to make this chapter a long one... Anyway, I had the HARDEST time thinking of songs to usefor the dance! I hope you liked the songs I picked! If not, just learn to DEAL! Oh, yeah! Before I forget... thanx everyone who's reviewed so far! I've finally reached 100 reviews! Actually, 101, but still! When I signed on the other day and saw I had 100 reviews, I was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy! I wanted to run around screaming "I finally got 100 reviews! 100! AGHHHH!" but my mom would have thought I was crazy... and I probably would have scared my dog... ANYWAY, I present you with:... CHAPPIE 11! Enjoy!**

**-MoGo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I forgot this in the last chapter... but NO, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I sure wish I did though... -cries in corner- Man, that wouldbe the life...**

* * *

Chapter 11: Dancing The Night Away!

Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. She reached out and started flipping the radio stations, hoping to find something besides static...

Sasuke raised and eyebrow. "Don't like static?".

Sakura faked a smile. "Nah, not really my taste...".

_Why am I so nervous? I mean, It's JUST Sasuke..._

**Cold Feet?**

_NO! Just a bit nervous...I mean, what should I be worried about? It's just Sasuke...just Sasuke..._

**JUST Sasuke? Are we talking about the same Sasuke you've been drooling over ever since that lame history project?**

_WHAT! Who says I've been... I don't drool!_

**It's called sarcasm. Get used to it...**

_Still... I mean, we're going as JUST friends... right?_

**I dunno. Ask him!**

_NO! I CAN'T JUST ASK A GUY IF WE'RE GOING TO A DANCE AS A..._

"Sakura? You okay?" Sasuke asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Uhh... yeah. I'm fine. Just a little..." Sakura said, but Sasuke cut her off.

"Nervous?" Sasuke said, smirking.

Sakura turned a light shade of pink. "Well... it's just...".

"You're nervous. Don't be..." Sasuke said, leaning over and pecking her on the cheek.

Sakura turned her head so Sasuke wouldn't see her blush even harder. "Thanks... for... well, ya know. Being there for me I guess...".

Sasuke smirked. "Girls..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ino, could you please try staying on the ROAD for once..." Shikamaru complained.

"Well, if I drive so horribly, the you drive! Is that what you want?" Ino replied, getting angry. _Damn Shikamaru! Always complaining! He needs to get off his lazy ass sometimes and..._

"No... just... nevermind" Shikamaru replied lazily.

Ino smiled happily. _I win again!..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto-kun! Slow down!" Hinata said, worried.

"Hinata, we've almost got them beat! We can be the 1st one's to the dance! Neji's goin' down..." Naruto replied, competeitively.

Hinata looked out the window, frightened. _Naruto...please..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji pushed the petal down farther. "There's no way fox-boy's gonna beat me!".

"Neji, slow down! Are you trying to get us killed?" Tenten said, fuming.

"No! But I am gonna get us to the dance before Naruto and Hinata!" Neji replied, speeding up. He was now head-to-head with Naruto and Hinata.

"NEJI! SLOW DOWN!" Tenten screeched, hitting Neji atop the head. She looked past Neji, and out the window to see a terrified Hinata.

"Tenten, why? We've almost got him!" Neji replied. "And by the way, that hurt like shit!".

"God, take me now..." Tenten mumbled.

Neji heard this and slowed down. "Tenten...".

"Tenten... I'm sorry. It's just..." Neji said, searching for words.

"It's okay..." Tenten said quietly.

"No, it's not okay. I could have gotten you killed. What kind of boyfriend does that to the one he loves most?" Neji replied, looking at Tenten. His eyes told her he was sincerely sorry.

"Neji, I..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, look! Neji gave up!" Naruto said, motioning to the car Neji and Tenten were in, which was now rapidly slowing down.

Hinata sighed. She knew why Neji had slowed down. Tenten. _Thank you Tenten. You're always there for me when I need you most..._

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, concerned.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "Yes. I'm fine. Just thankful that Tenten made Neji slow down...". (a/n: Yeah, Hinata is a bit bold here, I know. I love all of the glorious OOC-ness!)

"Oh, okay. Because I thought... Well, all that matters is that you're okay" Naruto said, looking Hinata directly in the eyes. He leaned in to kiss her buttttttttt...

"Naruto! Watch out!" Hinata screamed.

Naruto swerved out of the way. Near miss. "Hehe... sorry" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrased.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Okay, So everyone's arriving at the dance now...)

Shikamaru jumped out of the car and fell to his knees. "Land! Thank God!" He said... a little too loudly, so that everyone heard him.

"I offered you to drive Mr.No-One-Can-Please-Me!" Ino said, slamming the car door shut, and locking it.

Shikamaru looked up. "I don't know who issued you your drivers liscense, but they seriously need to fire them! Man, I was on death's doorstep!".

Ino was now standing over Shikamaru. She looked down, and hit him upside the head with her purse. "God, Shikamaru! You say I'M dramatic! UGH!".

Sakura giggled and walked up behind Ino. Sasuke behind Sakura. "Sasuke didn't do too bad, didja Sasuke?".

"Hey, all I know is that I drive WAY better than Ino! I mean, Man, look at poor Shikamaru!" Sasuke replied without thinking.

Sakura glared at him. Ino... well, she was throwing kunai at him with her eyes to say the least... "Sasuke, that was rude!" Sakura said frowning.

_Where's Kakashi when I need him! He'd Know what to say! Those books can probably teach you a thing or two about girls! Wait... what am I thinking! Those books are perverted! _"Uhh... right. Sorry." Sasuke said sheepishly. _God, I think I'm going insane..._

Sakura linked her arm with his. "Come on, Sasuke. Let's leave Ino to deal with Shikamaru...".

Shikamaru looked up at Sakura. "You think she'll be THAT mad?".

"Yeah, I think she will!" Ino replied, fuming (Partly from Shikamaru, and Partly from Sasuke).

Shikamaru stood up and brushed himself off. "Uhh... Ino? Do you wanna dance?". Shikamaru wasn't in the mood to have his insides torn out. He liked his insides... in.

"Sure!" Ino said, completely forgetting that she was madder than... well, that she was REALLY mad at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead. Ino grabbed his arm and started to drag him into the ballroom. Shikamaru looked over his shoulder and mouthed a sigh. Sasuke and Sakura laughed. Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto had seen everything, and joined in on the laughter.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. "Come On, let's go" He whispered into her ear.

Sakura nodded, and they walked together into the ballroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n: Just so you know, there were more people at the dance than just Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten. Just wanted to clear that up...)

Naruto was stuffing his face at the snack table, Hinata watching him patiently. Neji and Tenten were sitting at a nearby table, chatting. Ino was in the corner, whispering something to Shikamaru. Sasuke and Sakura...well, they were standing around by the punch table...

"Okay! Are you guys ready to ROCK!". Everyone turned to the stage with confused looks.

"Uhh... they have LIVE music?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow.

Ino was walking toward Sasuke and Sakura. "Yeah, I kinda forgot to mention..." Ino said apologetically. Shikamaru sighed lazily.

"Uhh... I mean, are you guys ready to dance?" The lead singer said, slightly embarrased.

"Yeah!". Everyone was cheering now.

"I thought this was a dance... not a concert..." Sakura said, giving Sasuke a confused look. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Alright, but under one condition" the guy with the mic said (umm... I mean, the lead singer...), "You guys gotta dace like there's no tommorow!".

Everyone cheered. The lights dimmed, and the sound of a guitar filled the room (a/n: The band was warming-up, incase you didn't know...)

"You wanna dance?" Sasuke asked, turning to Sakura. She nodded. Sasuke took her hand, and lead her to the dance floor. "Hope you don't mind you toes being stepped on..." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura giggled, and looked up at Sasuke. They slowly began to dance, even though the music hadn't begun... yet.

"Okay, so this first song is called 'Brand New Day'. This is a couples dance, so everyone, clear the floor, and make way for all of our budding sweethearts!" The guy onstage said, and with that, the band began to play, while Sasuke and Sakura continued to dance slowly:

"Never thought I'd say "I'm sorry"  
Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down  
Now when I look out my window  
But there doesn't seem to be anyone around".

Sasuke had yet to step on Sakura's toes. He put his lips next to Sakura's ear, and began to sing the words to her.

"And I I..., I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed no..noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day".

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, smiling. _He can be sooo sweet sometimes!_

Sasuke continued to sing to Sakura.

"We said we'd take a little time  
For both of us to see  
And wonder what it'd be like to carry on  
Yeah, I know I got crazy  
Well, I guess thats just me  
If I could turn back time before the wrong".

This time, it was Sakura's turn to sing to Sasuke.

"And I, I... I think I'll change my ways I...  
So all your words get noticed no..noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day".

Sasuke and Sakura sang together this time...

"yeah...mmmmm...yeah".

"And I I... I think I'll change my ways I...  
So all your words get noticed no..noticed  
I think I'll change my ways, I... I think I'll change my ways  
Ohh... I think I'll change my ways".

"Never thought I'd say I'm sorry  
Never thought I'd be the one".

The song was over. Sasuke looke down at Sakura. Sakura looked up at Sasuke. Emerald met Onyx. (a/n: for all of you SasuSaku fans, this moment is for you!...and them!)

"Sasuke... you didn't step on my toes!" Sakura exclaimed playfully.

"Nah, not this time at least..." Sasuke said, smirking.

"So, how'd you guys like that?" The lead singer guy asked (well, I don't know what to call him... oh, wait! I have an idea!). "By the way, my name is Greg, and on the guitar is Mike. Drums are Adam, and Bass on is Sebastion." Greg said. "We're gonna take a break, but we'll be back in a couple of minutes, so sit tight!".

Sakura looked up at Sasuke again. "Sasuke, I'm thirsty" Sakura whined playfully.

"And?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura punched Sasuke playfully as they walked off the dance floor, and sat down at a nearby table (except Sasuke was still satnding...so just Sakura sat down...I shoulda just said that, but I didn't feel like it...). "Oww!" Sasuke said, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, Sasuke! I'm Sorry!" Sakura said sympathetically. Sakura stood up and touched Sasuke's arm where it 'hurt'.

Sasuke smirked. Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "You believed me..." Sasuke said, smiling too.

"No... I was just... well...yeah" Sakura admitted, blushing slightly.

Sasuke smirked again. "So, what do you want to drink?".

"Umm...Punch!" Sakura said, still blushing slightly.

"Okay, be right back..." Sasuke said, walking toward the punch table.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(During the band's break...)

Sasuke waled up to Greg. "Hey".

"Well, hey! What's up?" Greg said, slapping Sasuke on the back. "I saw you dancing with that Pink haired chick!" Greg said, flashing Sasuke a smile. "She's a keeper!".

Sasuke raised and eyebrow. _What's up with this guy?_

"So, I know you didn't just come up here to chat. Is there something I can help you with?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, do you know the song You'll be In My Heart? Yeah, I was just wondering if you could play it for Sakura from me..." Sasuke trailed off.

"For the girl, eh?" Greg asked, giving Sasuke a freakishly weird smile.

Sasuke nodded, embarrased, but you couldn't really tell...

"Yeah, I think we can play that" Greg said, still giving Sasuke that freakish smile of his. "So, who should we deticate it to?".

"Umm... Sakura..." Sasuke said, even more embarrased. (a/n: Yeah, Sasuke's REALLY OOC in this chappie...)

"Great. Just give us the okay, and we'll play it!" Greg replied, walking off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later that night...Okay, 15 minutes later...)

The band had begun to play again, and everyone was either dancing, or like Naruto, stuffing their faces at the snack table.

"May I have this dance?" Sasuke asked, holding his habd out to Sakura.

Sakura blushed lightly, but smiled at the same time. "Sure...".

Sasuke took Sakura's hand and walked her out to the dance floor. Sasuke wrapped put his hands on her waist, while Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke looked over Sakura's shoulder, and nodded to Greg.

"Okay, so this is a very special song, deticated to a very special girl" Greg announced. "Sakura, this song is for you!".

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, smiling. "Sasuke..." Sakura said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Shh... Just enjoy the song for now" Sasuke whispered into her ear. Sakura snuggled down into Sasuke's chest. The band started playing and Sasuke beagn to sing to Sakura once again. Sasuke's chest was now damp from Sakura's tears.

"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight"

"I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"

"For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"

"'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more"

"You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, smiling. Sasuke looked deep into her emerald green orbs, pecked her on the lips, and continued to sing the words to her (quietly, of course!):

"Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all"

"And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more"

Sakura had stopped crying by now, but her face was still tear-stained. Sasuke looked down at Sakura and smiled. _She's my girl... _Sasuke thought. He continued to sing to his cherry blossom, Sakura:

"Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know"

"When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together"

"'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more"

"Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always".

Sasuke finished off the song, with an "I Love You, Sakura...". Sakura was now crying again, but she wasn't making any sound. Sakura buried her face into Sasuke's chest and continued crying. Sasuke stroked her hair, hugging her. "What's wrong, Sakura? You didn't like the song?".

"It's not that... I loved the song, Thank You Sasuke..." Sakura whimpered.

"Then, what is it?" Sasuke asked, sympathetically.

"I just... I don't know...It was really sweet of you to do this, you know that, right?" Sakura said, looking up into Sasuke's eyes.

"I did it for you" Sasuke said, returning the look. He rested his head on Sakura's, and embraced her in a hug. They stayed that way for a few minutes, until Sasuke let go. "Sakura?".

"Yes?".

"Ever since we TRUELY got to know each other, after the project, I realized something...".

"What's that?" Sakura asked, looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke took Sakura's hands, and asked replied "That I really wanted to be with you. Sakura, Will you be my mine?" Sasuke asked, looking deep into her eyes. (a/n: He's not proposing, incase that's what you thought. He's just asking her to be his girlfriend)

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes. She hugged Sasuke, resting her head on his shoulders, and muttered "Yes...".

Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders, so that he was facing her. "Sakura, I Love You...".

"I Love You too Sasuke..." Sakura replied, tears still strolling down her face. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, and embraced him in a truely heart-felt hug. Sasuke returned the hug, and they stayed that way for a while. Meanwhile...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino stared at Shikamaru, while our lazy friend was comepletely oblivious to this. "Shikamaru...".

"Yeah?" Shikamaru replied, lazily.

"Are you having fun? Cuz I mean, if you're not...". But Ino was cut off.

"Yeah, I guess. You wanna dance?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Ino.

"Sure!" Ino said, brightening up. Ino grabbed Shikamaru's hand, and dragged him to the dance floor.

_How Troublesome..._ Shikamaru thought to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto... do you... want to dance with me?" Hinata asked shyly.

Naruto grinned a fox-like grin. "Sure!".

Hinata smiled. "Thank You, Naruto-kun...".

"For What?" Naruto asked, as the couple slowly started dancing.

"For... well, dancing with me..." Hinata replied, blushing slighly.

"No Problem, Hinata-Chan! I'm your boyfriend! That's what we're here for, right?" Naruto said, smiling.

Hinata giggled. _That's my Naruto-kun..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji sighed. "Tenten, do you think we could take a break for just ONE second?" Neji asked impatiently. He and Tenten had been dancing ever since the band had started playing. A guy can only take but so much...

"Why? Tired?" Tenten asked, smirking.

_There's no way I'm gonna admit I'm tired! She'd never let me live it down... _"No, I'm just thirsty" Neji replied, pulling himself away from Tenten, and walking toward the punch table. _I'd freakin' drink a river not to go back out there again! Geez, a guy can dance but so much!_ Neji thought, smirking. He grabbed a cup, and filled it with punch. After 3 cups of punch, Tenten had begun to catch on...

"Neji, we don't have to dance anymore if you don't want to..." Tenten said, a bit dissapointed. "I'm getting tired anyway...".

"Hn." Neji said, copying our favorite Uchiha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(After the dance...)

Sasuke opened the car door for Sakura. She was still a bit emotional from earlier that night...

Sakura smiled. Sasuke got in the car, and put the key in the ignition, but he didn't start the car. Sakura looked at him confused. "Sasuke, aren't you going to start the..." But before Sakura could finish, she felt familiar lips pressed against hers. Sakura's eyes widened, but then she relaxed.

Sasuke pulled away, and started the car. "Have fun?" He asked, seeing that Sakura was lost for words...

Sakura nodded. Sasuke smirked at her. "That's my girl...".

Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot, and headed back toward the resort.

Tbc...

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay, so what did you guys think? It didn't turn out as good as I'd hoped... but I guess that can't be helped! Oh, Incase you're wondering... here's a list of the songs I used (in order!):**

**1. Brand New Day- Forty Foot Echo**

**2. You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins**

**So anyway, sorr about all of the OOC-ness in this chapter. I just felt like making Sasuke really sensitive and crap in this chapter... just for the heck of it! Well, hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**

**-MoGo**


	13. Chapter 12: Gaara, And The Missing Girls

**Authors Note: **

**Me: Okay, Okay, punish me if you must! -puts hands above head- I know, I deserve it! **

**-waits for punishment-**

**Me: -opens one eye- Oh, you guys still appreciate me? You still love me? Phew, I thought you guys would be an angry mob or something, ya know, with me taking so long to update... But you guys proved me wrong!You still love me! **

**-Hugs readers-**

**What more could I ask for?**

**Sasuke: Aren't you going to start the chapter now?**

**Me: Right! On with the story!**

**Sasuke: (Whispers) Looks like somebody's lost it...**

**Me: What did you say?**

**Sasuke: Nothing! On With the story!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... but I can still dream, can't I?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Gaara, And the Missing Girls

(In Ino and Shikamaru's room)

Sakura looked at Ino, wide-eyed. It had been 2 days since the dance. 2 days since Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata had found out about the guy's band. 2 days since Sasuke had asked Sakura to be his girlfriend. And in those 2 days, the girls had hatched a plan that even the guy's didn't see coming.

"So he's going to stay with you til Friday, which is only 2 days from tommorow" Ino informed Sakura, looking at the rest of the girls (a/n: can't you tell I like the # 2?). Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were all sitting in a circle, on the floor of Ino's room, making it easy for everyone to see each other.

"Aww, Ino-chan! Why me? How about best 4 out of 5!" whined Sakura. She definately didn't want THAT FREAK in HER room!

"No! You've lost best 2 out of 3, FIVE TIMES IN A ROW! Sorry, but we made a bet!" Ino said triumphantly. Sakura wasn't very good at rock, paper, scissors...

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. "You know I'm horrible at that game!".

"Sakura, stop acting so immature!" Tenten snapped. She wasn't very happy, due to the fact that she didn't get her coffee early this morning, so she was still tired and irritable. Don't mess with Tenten unless she's had her coffee for the morning...

"Will somebody PLEASE call room service and get this girl some coffee!" Sakura half shouted, scaring Hinata. Sakura knew this was the reason Tenten went off on he like she did. Ino blinked.

"Umm... yea. I'll just call room service..." Ino said, walking to the phone, and asking for room service. When they FINALLY took het off hold, she ordered Tenten a large expresso, and hung up.

"So anyway..." Ino continued, "Sakura, Gaara's plane will come in tommorow morning about 5:30am, so make room for him tonight, okay? Unless you plan on getting up at 2:30am to fix up the room. Oh yeah, we leave to pick him up from the airport around 3:45, cuz we have a 30 minute drive, and we have to be able find a good parking spot. That airport is ALWAYS crowded, 24/7! I swear!" Ino said, making sure everyone heard her. Sakura and Hinata nodded, while Tenten just scowled. Hey, we can't all be morning people...

"Wow... It sounds crowded!" Hinata said, still scared Sakura would scream again. Hinata didn't like loud sounds...

"Alright, I think we're done here..." Ino said, standing up and stretching. Sakura and Hinata mimcked her, while Tenten remained on the ground.

"Where's my coffee!" Tenten protested, crossing her arms across her chest, sitting indian-style. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Uhh... there!" Ino said, pointing to the door. Tenten stood up and walked to the door. She opened the door, snatched her coffee from the unexpecting man, and slammed the door.

"Hey, what about my money?" The man asked, shouted from the other side of the door. Tenten sipped her coffee and sighed.

"Put it on my tab!".

The man turned red, huffed, and stomped of, mumbling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Sasuke and Sakura's room)

"Man, this is so troublesome. I can't go back in my room til the girls are done... doing whatever they're doing..." Shikamaru complained.

Neji scoffed.

"If I were you, I'd just go anyway. It's your room too!" Naruto said, looking at Shikamaru.

"I'd like to see you go in there" Sasuke said, smirking.

"With Ino in there? GOD NO! WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE'D DO TO ME!" Naruto shouted.

"The guy's got a point..." Neji said, speaking up.

"Yeah... I would know..." Shikamaru complained again...lazily.

Sasuke sighed.

"Not to mention Tenten. She didn't have her coffee before she left this morning..." Neji said, adding to the conversation.

Sasuke smirked. "I'd hate to be one of the girls right now...".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3:30am, The Next Morning, Sasuke and Sakura's room)

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ughhhh..." Sakura said, rolling over to turn off the alarm. Then it hit her. _Gaara! The airport! 15 minutes! _It all came to her now. Sakura jumped up out of bed and turned her alarm off, hoping it hadn't woken Sasuke up. Sakura grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom. She pulled of her PJ's and put on her regular clothes, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, put on her make-up, checked her appearence in the mirror, and was out of the bathroom in 10 minutes flat.

Sakura grabbed her purse, but unfortunaltly, it was unzipped, and her room key fell out, along with the rest of the contents of her purse. _Crap! _Sakura thought, scrambling to find her stuff. She bent down, but on her way, she hit her shin on the desk chair, causing her to screech in pain.

Sasuke bolted up and flipped on the light. "Sakura?".

Sakura looked up. _Crap! _She was forbidden to tell Sasuke, or any of the guys, what they were up to. "Oh, Sasuke-Kun! Good Morning!" Sakura said brightly, hoping he wouldn't question her further.

"Uhm..." he moaned, ruffling his hair. "What are you doing?" He mumbled, still not fully awake yet.

Sakura stood up, contents of her purse back where they belonged, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Nothing, Sasuke-Kun, just going out for coffee with the rest of the girls..." She said sweetly (and somewhat softly, so maybe he wouldn't hear her lying...), brushing a strand of raven hair out of his face.

Sasuke looked at the clock, then back at Sakura. "At 3:40 in the morning?".

"Umm... yeah!" Sakura said, standing up and walking to the door. "It's okay, Sasuke-Kun! I'll be with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata! You can go back to sleep" Sakura said, hoping Sasuke would listen and cooperate.

Sasuke gave her one last questioning glance, before flipping the light off and rolling over to go back to sleep. Sakura smiled (unseen by Sasuke), and left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the Parking lot, 3:45am)

"Okay, come on you guys! We should be driving by now!" Ino commanded, watching her friends slowly make their way to the car.

"Ino! Will you shut the heck up! God, I'm coming already!" Tenten screeched. (a/n: like I said, we can't all be morning people...)

"Oh, Shut up and get over here! We'll stop by Starbucks on the way!" Ino said, annoyed.

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata got in the car, ready for Ino to take over. _Any second now... _Sakura thought.

"Okay, so we'll get to the airport about 4:15, and Gaara's plane will arrive around 5:30. We need to be back at the resort by 6:00, so we can sneak Gaara into Sakura's room before Sasuke wakes up" Ino said, pulling out of the parking lot. "We'll have to be quick about finding Gaara, because we HAVE to be back by 6:00! If not, it's likely Sasuke and the rest of the guys will be awake!".

"Why do we have to make sure Gaara's in the room when Sasuke wakes up? He might think me and Gaara were out together, or something stupid like that!" Sakura snapped, her shin still throbbing from earlier.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Ino snapped back. Everyone was in need of a coffee this early...

"As a matter-of-fact, I do!" Sakura replied. "Instead of taking Gaara and his stuff back to my room, why don't we just eat breakfast in the dining room 1st? So then, all of the guys will see Gaara at the same time when they come down. If we put Gaara's luggage in my room BEFORE the guys see him, they might suspect something. Then the whole plan will be ruined!".

"She's got a point..." Hinata said, yawning.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Ino said, defeated.

"STARBUCKS!" Tenten shouted, grabbing the steering wheel, and jerking it violently to the right. The car swerved to the right, ending up in a Starbucks parking lot.

"God, Tenten! I've never seen you THAT awake, THIS early!" Ino said, calming down from her near heart-attack.

"Just get the coffee, will ya?" Tenten mumbled irritably.

"Okay, Okay!" Ino said, turning the car off. She got out and went into the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At The Airport, 5:15am)

"Gaara's plane should be arriving soon!" Ino said excitedly.

"God, I can't believe we did this!" Tenten exclaimed. Apparently the coffee had kicked in...

"I wonder what the guys'll say? They don't suspect a thing!" Ino said. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Well, Sasuke knows I'm gone..." Sakura said casually.

"WHAT?" Ino, Tenten, and yes, even Hinata screeched.

"Look, When I was leaving, I grabbed my purse, and everything fell out. So I bent down, but I hit my shin on the desk chair. I screeched, and Sasuke woke up. He was half asleep, so he probably won't remember" Sakura said reassuringly.

"Didn't he ask what you were doing up so early?" Hinata asked.

"Well, yeah. Of course! I just told him I was going to get some coffee with you guys!" Sakura said. She smiled, letting her friends know it was alright.

Ino sighed of relief. "Gosh, Sakura! Way to give a girl a heart attack!".

"Hehe... sorry".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At The Airport, 5:35am)

"OhMyGod! Where's Gaara? I swear, If he didn't get on that plane, I'll..." Ino said, but was cut off by a voice she'd been waiting to hear for days.

"You'll what" said the voice cooly.

"Gaara!" Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata shouted in unsion. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten flung themselves on Gaara, while Hinata stood back and watched.

"Let Go..." Gaara said in a freakish-ly scary tone.

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten immedialtly let go. "Sorry..." they appologized.

"You're finally here!" Ino said, changing the subject. "We have 25 minutes to be back at the resort, but we have a 30 minute drive, SO LETS GET MOVING!" She commanded, practically shoving her friends, and Gaara, toward the luggage carisol. "Now, get your stuff, AND LETS MOVE!" Ino once again comanded.

Gaara saw his suitcase and grabbed it. "Ready" He said, walking toward the exit, while the girls followed. Once outside, Ino took the lead.

"Follow me, I'll show you where we're parked" Ino said, running ahead. The girls copied her, while Gaara just kept on walking...

"Gaara, come on!" Ino yelled, motioning for Gaara to hurry up. Gaara just kept his pace. Ino sighed in frusteration.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(6:10am, Breakfast Area at the Resort)

"Where are they?" Ino complained, swallowing the remains of her blueberry muffin.

"They're probably looking for us" Tenten said, a worried look on her face.

"Well, they've got to eat! At least Sasuke does..." Sakura said. The girls burst out laughing, while Gaara remained emotionless, arms crossed across his chest. He was between Ino and Sakura, who noticed his emotionless state.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Sakura asked, turning to Gaara.

"I'm not hungry" He plainly replied.

"You should eat something..." Ino said, also turning to Gaara. Tenten and Hinata were now staring at Gaara too.

"I said, I'm not hungry" Gaara said, in his oh-so-scary tone. The girls backed off, and continued to eat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(6:13am, Shikamaru's room)

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"SHIKAMARU! WAKE UP! THE GIRLS ARE..." Naruto yelled through the door, but before he could finish, Shikamaru opened the door, fully dressed, and answered...

"Gone, I know" He said, a look of worrt crossing his face. "Where's Sasuke and Neji?".

"They're in Sasuke's room, come on! We think Sasuke knows something!" Naruto said, dragging Shikamaru down the hall.

"Girls are so troublesome, leaving during the night like that..." Shikamaru complained.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(6:15am, Sasuke's room)

"So, Sasuke? What did you say happened this morning?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Well, about 3:40am, and I woke up to Sakura screaming bloody murder" Sasuke informed him. "I asked her what was wrong, and she said nothing, she was just going out for coffee with the girls...".

"At 3:40 in the morning?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Yeah, right! I bet she was lying!" Naruto said, annoyed.

"Are you saying Sakura would lie to me?" Sasuke said defensively.

"What he ment was, maybe she told a little white lie to cover up what she was REALLY doing..." Shikamaru said, butting in.

Neji scoffed. "Well, what WOULD they be doing at 3:40 in the morning? I mean, Tenten's not a morning person, so it couldn't be something TOO drastic...".

Neji looked at Sasuke, who looked at Shikamaru, who lazily sighed and looked at Naruto, who looked at Neji. "Lets go" Sasuke said, and with that, the guys began their search for the girls...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(6:17am, Breakfast Area at the Resort)

"I'm starting to get worried..." Ino said, a worried expression set upon her features.

"Me Too" Hinata chimed in.

"Ditto" Tenten and Sakura said in unsion.

"Isn't that them now?" Gaara said, speaking for the 1st time in 4 whole minutes...

"Yeah, it is!" Ino said, brightening up.

"Sasuke! Neji! Shikamaru! Neji! Over here!" Sakura shouted, waving her arms in the air.

The guys heard her, and ran into the Breakfast Area, making as much noise as thought possibe by the resort staff standing nearby, and ran straight to the table.

"Where have you guys been?" Tenten asked brightly.

"We could ask you the same thing!" Sasuke said, breathing heavily. "We've been worried to death! What were you thinking, leaving like that?".

"We were thinking you'd like to spend some time with your friend here" Ino said, pointing to Gaara. The girls all nodded.

Neji's eyes widened, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru doing the same. Neji, lost for words, managed to sputter, "Is that...?".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **

**Me:Another Cliffy! I'll say it once more: Sorry for the wait! I PROMISE I'll update sooner this time,... as long as I don't get writers block again! Thanks to all of you who were patient enough to wait for me to update! You don't know how much it means to me! Oh yeah, check out my newest fic, For You I Will! It's another SasuSaku fic, but it's only a one-shot. And, while I'm at it, Check out my newest AMV! The links on my profile, or you can just click here: http/ thanx 4 reading! **

**Sasuke: -smirks- I can't believe they still like you! **

**Me: -raises eyebrow- Excuse me?**

**Sasuke: Uh... Review! -takes off running-**

**Me: Sasuke! Get back here, and take it like a man! -turns to readers- Oh yeah, what he said! Review!**

**Until then,**

**-MoGo**


	14. Chapter 13: Gaara, Gaara, of the Sand

**Authors Note: Okay, so here it is! Chapter 13! Sorry it's kinda short, but I couldn't think of what to write! Anyway, this chapter just kind of introduces Gaara into the story, and shows a bit of his personality, and how everyone will ajust to him. WAIT! What am I telling you for! Just read and find out!**

**-MoGo**

**p.s. Thanx, Hermitcrabbb, for modivating me to update!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Gaara, Gaara, of the Sand...

"...Gaara?" Neji finished, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Dude! How'd you get here? That doesn't matter! This is so awsome! Gaara's here! Believe it!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist up in the air, a fox like grin on his face.

"Oh, Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura said, before hitting Naruto on the head (quite hard, may I add!).

"What was that for?" Naruto shouted to Sakura.

"Hn, I don't blame her..." Sasuke said, smirking.

"What did you say, Teme?" Naruto said defenseively, rubbing his head where Sakura had hit him.

Sasuke just smirked. Naruto growled, and Sakura sweatdropped, along with everyone else except Gaara, who could care less.

"Okay, before you two kill each other, I think a few of us have some explaining to do..." Neji said, looking from Tenten, to Ino, to Sakura, to Hinata.

"Oh, right!" Ino said brightly.

Sakura, Tenten, and Ino began explaining everything, Hinata putting in a few words here and there...

"Yeah, and Tenten FREAKED when she saw Starbucks, and grabbed the wheel, jerking it so we pulled into Starbucks before we even knew what happened!" Ino exclaimed.

"Stop exaggerating, Ino!" Tenten said, blushing slightly, while the guys sat patiently listening to the story (well, Naruto was tied down with his mouth taped shut, but still...).

"Tenten, you nearly killed us!" Sakura exclaimed, Hinata nodding in agreement. "All over a cup of coffee!".

"It was a Frappichino, thank you!" Tenten said, crossing her arms across her chest, pouting. Everyone laughed, except Naruto who was too busy struggling to get free from the ropes that held him to the chair, and the tape that was suffocaiting him (a/n: I don't know where the tape and rope came from... but they got it, okay?)

Hinata walked over to Naruto to help him, while the Sakura, Tenten, and Ino finished the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sakura and Sasuke's room, 7:03am)

"Okay Sasuke, Gaara has to stay with is til Friday, which is only 2 days..." Sakura informed her pouting boyfriend.

"Yeah, but why does he have to stay in our room?" Sasuke asked, laying on the bed, pouting.

"Because your grilfriend sucks at Rock, Paper, Scissors..." Gaara said, walking in the room. Sakura blushed. "So, where do I put my stuff?".

"Oh, umm... you can use on of the empty drawers" Sakura said, pointing to the chest/dresser that her and Sasuke shared.

"Right" Gaara said, not bothering to make eye contact with Sasuke.

"Just don't touch her stuff, she'll most likely kill you right then and there..." Sasuke said, pointing to Sakura, who was giving him death glares.

Gaara smirked. "As if she could...".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ino and Shikamaru's room, 7:16am)

"Ino, please! He's already driving me crazy!" Sakura said, pulling her hair to exaggerate her theroy.

"Sakura, calm down! It's just 2 days! I mean, really how bad can he be?" Ino said, shrugging.

Sakura huffed, grabbing Ino's wrist and dragging her out of the room. _You just wait and see..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sasuke and Sakura's room, 7:17am)

Sakura opened the door, and her mouth dropped. Ino, behind her, giggled.

"Oh My God! Gaara, is that EYELINER?" Sakura said, starring at Gaara.

Gaara looked up from the mirror. "Why, yes it is" Gaara said calmly, continuing to apply the eyeliner around the edges of his eyes.

"ARGHHHH!" Sakura screamed in frusteration. Ino took a step back from her raging friend. "He's a complete FREAK!".

Sakura glared at Sasuke, who was laying on the bed, watching Gaara in amusement. "GET. HIM. OUT!" Sakura shouted to Sasuke, through gritted teeth, pointing to the door.

Sasuke smirked. "You know, you kind of cute when your mad...".

Chakra started to form in Sakura's fists. Her fists were glowing blue. FYI: Don't mess with Sakura when she's already mad... She's likely to kill...

Sasuke's eyes widened, as Sakura spat "GET. HIM. OUT. NOW!".

Sasuke sighed. _Shikamaru's right... Girls are troublesome..._ "Gaara, come on. Be reasonable. EYELINER? Do you know what that says about the rest of us guys?".

Gaara set the eyeliner down, as he was done with it... for now. He looked at Sasuke, smirking. "I don't really care. You should know that by now...".

Sasuke and Ino sweatdropped, while Sakura's fists were glowing brighter and brighter by the minute... "Sasuke" she hissed, "GET. HIM. OUT. OR I WILL." Sakura said, her fists brightening.

"Sakura, calm down, I'll get him" Ino said, walking up to Gaara. "Gaara, come on. Shikamaru said something about going to the beach!".

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "In the dead of winter?".

"Umm... yeah! It builds character, ya know!" Ino said brightly, faking a smile.

Gaara nodded and walked toward the door. What could he say, He can't resist the thought of Sand...

Ino smiled and lead him out, not knowing what to say to Shikamaru, or how Gaara would react when he found out there wasn't a beach for another 300 miles...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Naruto and Hinata's room, 7:18am)

"So, Hinata? Why'd you guys decide to invite Gaara?" Naruto asked, looking at Hinata.

Hinata turned a deep red. "Umm, well... It's just...".

"Aww, come on Hinata-chan! You can tell me!" Naruto said, a fox like grin on his face.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you yet..." Hinata explained, still a deep red.

"Oh, that's okay Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. And with that, Hinata fainted...

Tbc...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: Okay, Okay, I know. Gaara is a bit OOC, because he's a bit cocky. But that's how I wanted it, so that's how I wrote it! Tell me what you think! Review!**

**-MoGo**


End file.
